The Fight That Brought Them Together
by KeikoTakataxx12
Summary: Inuyasha has realized his feelings for the lovely Kagome, But after she see's him with Kikyo she returns to her time. What will they face and who will take the plunge into their feelings first? What is happening to Kagome during her dreams and why was Sesshomaru in the modern day world knocking over old ladies? CONTAINS A SMALL LEMON A/N I own Keiko and Lunara.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning of the story we start with Kagome going back to her own time, Wonder what will happen during that time in the feudal era... I do not own any of these characters or the TV show/manga Inuyasha

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1~~

It was just after night fall when Kagome had gotten back to her time, the fresh polluted air reminded her of that the minute she emerged from the well. She looked around wondering where her brother was and what he was doing. "Man it feels nice to be home, I can really use a bath." Kagome said stretching for a while until her back popped. Sota walked up the stairs from school as he saw Kagome entering the house, He wondered to himself 'maybe Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight?' But alas he didn't know if they did. Kagome noticed him staring at him when she waved. "What's wrong Sota ?" she asked curious about what he was thinking. "Why are you home early sis?" He asked with wide eyes. Kagome looked at him 'Oh no, he probably knows me and Inuyasha are fighting again... What do I tell him? I can't tell him we had a fight about Inuyasha seeing Kikyo again and Lying about it.. or about the fight they had over Koga during the Kikyo fight too... It's bad enough my friends think Inuyasha is a two-timing boyfriend..' She was deep in thought about what to say and forgot to answer Sota. She looked and him and shook her head, "It's nothing Sota, I just missed being home." She told him. He knew she was lying but he wasn't going to fight with her about it, he was just glad she was home cause he was getting lonely. They walked into the house where they were greeted by their mom, who was always making food, and their grandpa doing nothing but blabbering as usual. It seemed to Kagome like her day may be getting better. Boy was she wrong because it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha would come to get her like the creep he was with his determination and jerkiness to take her to get the rest of the sacred jewel shards before Naraku, but for now she figured she'd enjoy the peace before he came to force her back.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was patiently waiting for Sango and Miroku to yell at him about making Kagome upset, He couldn't help it though. He was just in love with Kikyo that it was hard for him to ignore her when she was in the area and he could smell her scent. "Hey dirtbag, Look at me! I'm talking to you!" Sango was yelling right in his ears as she tugged on them. "You'd better go apologize to her about your obsessing acts with Kikyo. It isn't right to make her feel horrible for your destroyed love life Inuyasha, you mutt." Inuyasha looked at Miroku for help but received none since he thought Inuyasha deserved what was happening to him right now, it wasn't right for him to go off with Kikyo and leave Kagome alone. "She is right, Inuyasha. You should go apologize to Kagome and ask her to come back. Don't force her to come back if she doesn't want to. She will come on her own." Miroku said scratching his head in deep thought. Inuyasha knew they were right. 'How could I make her run home like that... all because I couldn't keep myself away from Kikyo for a minute. He just had to kiss her one last time before he confessed his love to Kagome.' He thought for a while before he nodded his head in agreement at what Miroku was gabbing on about. "You're right, I'll go apologize to her. There's something I have to tell her anyways and it won't be the easiest thing for me or her." Inuyasha preached as he walked away from them. Miroku and Sango looked at each other stunned as they waited for Inuyasha to disappear towards the well, then they laughed and giggled. "Today's the day Sango, He's going to confess his love to Kagome. Finally!" Miroku chuckled as he was talking. Sango just looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad we already got engaged months ago. Everything is falling into place." Shippo looked at the in confusion, "Uh.. What are they talking Kirara?" Kirara just meowed a happy sound and swished her tail around.

Inuyasha headed towards the well when he caught a scent he didn't recognize mixed with a scent he did recognized, he wondered to himself, 'Why is Kikyo's scent mixed with another half demons scent? Should I go check it out?' As he thought this through both of the scents disappeared completely. "Well no use checking it out now. I have to go get Kagome before it gets too late." He said with anger in his voice as he approached the well.

Kagome was relaxing in an herbal bath when she started to get the feeling something bad was gonna happen soon, but she didn't let it bother her as she was enjoying the bath since she didn't get a nice warm bath all the time. "Hm, I wonder when Inuyasha is going to come get me, I've been home for almost the entire evening with no sign of him." Kagome said as she scrubbed her hair, relaxing at the feeling of her fingers massaging her scalp. She finished up and wrapped up in a towel to go to her room. She didn't bother getting dressed, she just flopped on the bed in nothing but the towel and fell asleep. A few minutes passed before Inuyasha was at her window. He looked in at her and realized she wasn't wearing any clothing but just a towel. 'Oh my god, She's practically naked!' He yelled in his mind but why was he thinking like Miroku? He didn't like this part of his mind. He was thinking realllt dirty thoughts about her naked on top of him now. "Oh my I should probably leave before she wakes up and notices me here. But I have to tell her how I feel now." He mumbled as he opened the window to crawl through to get inside. Once inside he just admired her in her sleepy state, she was just so beautiful in every way it seemed. He hair was as blue black as the sky during the early hours of the night, her eyes were as brown as a chocolate bar and showed her love was deeper than anything in her soul besides her strength. She had the softest skin and the kindest hear that he couldn't help but just watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful that he wondered what she was dreaming about if she was dreaming at all.

 **Kagome's dream**

 _'What's happening? Where am I?' Kagome thought to herself as she woke up in the middle of the forest. It looked very familiar but she couldn't quite guess where she was. She stumbled around for a while until she came to a clearing. She knew where she was then because when she looked up from her feet she saw a sight she did not want to see. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo in a loving embrace, she moved a little closer and hid behind a bush as she noticed they couldn't see her in the dark. She wanted to hear what they were saying. "Inuyasha, I am still in love with you. I always have been, even when you betrayed me." Kikyo said as she embraced him tighter. He looked over his shoulder, He caught a scent he didn't think to be true. He looked at Kikyo again, "Kikyo I love you more than I could express. You were the first woman I ever loved and the first person I ever cared deeply about that I didn't personally know from day one. There was just something about you that made me feel like I loved you." Kagome looked away before she saw them kiss, knowing it would just break her heart all over again. She started walking away towards the well. She sat down next to it and pulled her legs to her chest, "How could I be so stupid? He won't ever love me the way I'm in love with him. It's hopeless." As she cried she could feel someone staring at her but her dream cut off before she could see who it was._

She awoke from sleeping to find Inuyasha sitting across from her bed asleep, 'How long has he been here? Is he who I felt staring at me in my dream?' She thought to herself as she was very curious to whether he was. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she got out of bed, she didn't want to wake him. As she walked away he peeked through one eye and realized she was about to drop the towel to put her pajamas on. He closed it really quick and blushed, 'I almost saw her naked, why am I turning into Miroku. I have to kill that already...' She turned around, "Uh, Inuyasha... I know you're awake your dummy." He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her she was as beautiful awake as she was asleep. She started rubbing his ears and giggling, "Inuyasha I really like your ears..." He looked at her with a bit of irritation. he finally got tired of her rubbing his ears and patted her hands away, "Do you mind Kagome, Jeez. They aren't toys you know!" Jumping onto the windowsill with anger he huffed but before leaving he looked at her, "Make sure you come back cause your the jewel collector woman." Leaping out of her window he vanished. She tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, 'He didn't come back to get me? Strange.' After a long pause she realized what he called her. She sunk to the floor and started to cry, "I'm not just a jewel collector you know! Jerk!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha went down the well back to his time, he was steaming that he hadn't told Kagome how he felt about her. All he could think about was mating with her, 'I guess it's just the dog demon side of me.. I'll lose control of my composure sooner or later about it, I want her so bad.' He was thinking to himself until something small and fluffy hit him in the head. He looked around thinking maybe Shippo was trying to make him more angry than he already was, but it turns out that wasn't it. Deep in thought he realized, 'It's Kagome's other half-demon friend Keiko. She was just like me, half-demon and half-human. Keiko had these perky dog ears with earrings in them, sets of two in each ear, blondish-burgandy hair that went to her hips, emerald green eyes and never wore shoes like me, but she had a real attitude problem. Even though she was a kindling free spirit she still scared the daylight out of me.' She had thrown another fluffy ball at me, "Hey Inu, Where's Kagome? Hello?" She walked over and poked Inuyasha's ear in an irritating way. Behind her came Lunara, a nekomanta. 'Lunara had these also perky ears except her's were cat ears. They were blue and went well with her Violet colored hair that reached her ankles, one ear had two earrings and the other had six on it. Her eyes were the color of amber and she wore a bell. How she got along with Keiko, who was half-dog, but not me was weird. Keiko was the only one she didn't attack with her claws, But Lunara was the voice of reason.'

He was getting easily annoyed by her. "Are you even listening to me? Where is she? I'm lonely." She said as she pushed him a bit. "She went home a while ago, I went to tell her that she needed to come back when she was done so we could finish finding the sacred jewel. Why are you so obsessed with her Keiko?" He looked at her with his head cocked sideways. Keiko looked at him in the same angle, "You're asking me a stupid question like that? Atleast I can tell the person I love how I feel!" She chuckled a little bit in a playful manner. His eye twitched a bit, he wanted to knock her on the head so bad but he didn't because if Kagome found out she'd say the s-word and that scared him more than Keiko's attitude problem. "Don't get the chills man, You'll man up one day and tell her. Just make sure it's before she's in a relationship with someone else kay?" Keiko turned away from him. He just looked confused that Keiko would give him some none threatening advice. Lunara jumped on Inuyasha's back and pinned him on the ground, "Inuyasha you stupid baka! Don't you know if you don't tell her she'll never want to be with you!?" Her ears perked up for a moment as she thought about that statement, "On second thought.. Don't tell her. I can't stand to be around you as it is cause you don't think logically." She said hitting his back. Inuyasha got up off the ground and growled a bit, Lunara hissed at him, "Don't go growling at me you dog, You don't scare me. Haha." Inuyasha and Lunara stared at each other like they would kill one another before Lunara looked at Keiko. "It's time to go." She said as she patted the dust off her knees. "Let's go before 'the dog' get angry and tries to tear us apart and fail at it" She added as she turned to look at Keiko.

Keiko started walking away but not too far that Lunara couldn't catch up. As they got a distance Lunara yelled, "Don't forget to tell Kagome to come see me okay Inuwasha!" Inuyasha sounded even more irritated with the huff he gave at how she said his name. 'One day I'll find a way to make her name sound funny, maybe make her cry in the process.' He thought as he looked down at the well. "Maybe she's right, I can't even tell Kagome how I feel without getting the chills of being rejected." He turned and walked back towards the village where Sango and Miroku were.

Inuyasha walked into the hut where Sango and Miroku were, "Hey guys, What are you eating?" They looked at him with death stares. Inuyasha tensed up a bit, wondering if he had done something wrong. "Where's Kagome?Thought since you told her you were in love with her she'd come back." Miroku said as he sipped his tea. Sango looked to the side trying to avoid contact with Inuyasha, "Maybe he got the chills and ran off before telling her? Wouldn't surprise me." Inuyasha started grinding his teeth as he balled his fists, They were pissing him off. "Oh you may be right Sango, He looks kind of irritated." Miroku voiced as he scooted closer to Sango. "What do you guys want me to mate with her too!? Why do you guys want me to tell her so bad! Do you get aroused by my humiliation?!" Inuyasha said rolling around on the floor pulling at his ears in aggravation and stormed out to sit in his favorite tree.

Miroku looked at Sango as they got into bed, "Hey Saaaaangoooo..." She smacked his face in early movement to what he was about to ask. "I'm not having sex with you tonight, you put a spider in my shirt. Screw you Miroku and if you keep bugging you can sleep outside like Inuyasha." Miroku smirked as he tried to rub her butt but she smacked his hand to that too. "I could hear that! Miroku I don't want you sleeping outside with me!" Inuyasha yelled from the top of the tree. Deep in thought Inuyasha couldn't help but think, 'Maybe I should ask her to mate with me instead of telling her I love her.. Either way we'd have to mate to make the mark appear that would make her mine forever...' As he thought deep about things he fell asleep.

Walking home Lunara and Keiko ran into sesshomaru. He was staring out at the water like he was a statue. "Hey, You're the overly fluffy noble dog." Keiko giggled as they walked by him. He glared at her like she was vermin, which in his eyes she was because she was a half-breed. "We're playing sesshomaru! Take care." Lunara said as she saved Keiko from becoming a dead dog. He glared at them and with a flash of light he vanished. They looked at each other in aww as he took off. "Hey Lunara..." She looked at Keiko with a curious stare. "One day, I'm going to be able to do that! Even if I have to make a ball out of paper!" Lunara giggled at Keiko's answer. She looked up at the stars, "One day you will Keiko, I believe in you." They gazed at the stars for a while and then returned to going home. Keiko was a bottomless pit that ate everything and she was sure to be hungry soon. Lunara just enjoyed not having to spend her time alone.

 **Kagome's Dream**

 _Kagome had woken up to the sound of Inuyasha's voice calling to her. As she's running around in circles trying to find him she stumbles across Kikyo. 'What is she doing just staring at a tree?' She wonders as she walks up to her. "Kikyo? Are you okay?" She touches her shoulder and her body turns to dust. She looks in horror and tries not to scream. 'What is going on? Why did Kikyo turn to dust?' She thinks as she holds her head and shakes it. "Hello Kagome.." She jumps as she's startled by the voice in her head. She's heard this voice before, but where? "Who are you! How did you get inside my head?" She yells. She stumbles around more. "I'm your subconscious, the part of you that doesn't want Inuyasha to love Kikyo anymore. The part of you that wants her gone." The voice says as it starts to distance itself. "What do you want from me?" Kagome says as she sits and pulls her knees to her chest, ready to burst into tears. "You're not ready yet. Your hate is not strong enough yet. The time will come when you are ready." The voice says as it drifts away. Kagome sits there, with her arms wrapped around her legs and begins to cry. 'What am I becoming..'_

Kagome rolled out of bed the next morning, feeling as if she had been hit by a truck. She didn't feel well and didn't want to go to school or back to the feudal era. "Ugh, why do I feel like I was hit with a baseball bat..." She moaned shuffling to her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was beating down on Kagome through her window when she woke up. Sota was sitting in the living room watching tv as usual with grandpa. Kagome stretched, getting up to make her way down to the kitchen for food since she didn't eat dinner. Kagome's mom looked at her and tried to see if someone was behind her, "Where is Inuyasha darling?" She asked as Kagome got out some rice pudding. Kagome looked at her mom hoping she wouldn't have to answer that question.

"He went back after telling me to hurry up cause I'm the jewel collector." Her mom looked at her with frustration to that comment. Grandpa walked in and sat down with the newspaper and looked at Kagome, "When are you going back? What illness shall I make up this time? Maybe ringworm or perhaps the black plauge?" He chuckled a bit at his joke. "I would hope to not have the black plauge please gramps. Also no ringworm please. I think you already used that excuse." She said as she shuffled to the sink to put her bowl away.

Kagome made her way to her room to get ready for the day, She thought she'd go buy everyone something to show she still cared about them even though she left without saying anything. She thought she should go back when she was done, she missed everyone including Inuyasha. "Alright! Let's make today count Kagome!" She yelled to herself in motivation as she rushed to get ready. Her mom came up to check on her and realized she was already running down the stairs in a rush, "Do you want some extra money Kagome?" As she came back to get some extra money she stared at her mom. She wondered what her mom would say if she asked for advice. "What is it hunny?" Her mom asked looking at how she was staring at her. Kagome was scared to ask, 'What do I ask her? Hey mom how do you tell if someone loves you? God I can't ask my mom any of this, it's embarassing. I'll go ask Lunara and Keiko, They'll know what to say.' Kagome looked at her mom, "It's nothing, thanks mom!" She ran out to go to the store and shop.

Meanwhile Keiko and Lunara were walking towards the well. As they were walking towards there they noticed Inuyasha was in a tree outside the village. "Hey look, it's the dog Keiko." Lunara said as she stopped walking. Keiko wasn't paying attention and bumped into her. Keiko started freaking out, "LuLu I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Lunara looked at her with a nod of it being alright. "Oh god not them again." Inuyasha said as he jumped from the tree. Keiko cocked her head to the side as she looked at Inuyasha, "Uh... Inuyasha why do you act like you always have an attitude?" Inuyasha looked at her in frustration, 'She can't be serious? I have an attitude problem? Keiko always has an attitude problem!' A moment of silence went between them, Lunara walked past Inuyasha. Her tail swished in aggravation at the sight of Inuyasha. "Keiko I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up. I want to be back home before nightfall." Lunara said as she continued walking. Inuyasha and Keiko looked at each other like two dogs about to fight until Keiko patted his head, "Good dog. Bye!" She ran to catch up with Lunara. Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion, "But you're a dog too..."

Kagome had finished her shopping and returned home to pack, she looked around her room for her swimsuit just in case they came into contact with a beautiful ocean again. She was glad to be going back, she finished packing and headed down stairs to pack the food she bought for everyone. Her mom looked at her and just smiled as she was happy her daughter was happy. Kagome finished packing, said her goodbyes and left to go to the well. She climbed over the edge and jumped in when a blue streak of light brightened up the walls of the well. Before she knew it she was on the other side.

Kagome dropped her backpack and climbed over, stretched and realized Keiko and Lunara were walking towards her. They hadn't noticed her yet, she supposed Lunara noticed her but Keiko didn't it. It was no surprise since Keiko was an orphan and grew up with Lunara. So Lunara was always watching out for the younger half-demon Kagome looked at them and waved, "Lunara! Keiko! Over here!" Keiko looked over and smiled, she waved frantically at Kagome, "Hey Kagome!" Keiko started running towards her, Lunara walked slowly towards her. "Kagome do you want to come stay the night with us tonight? We missed you!" Lunara said as she jumped on Keiko's back because she was tired of standing. Keiko always carried her around when she wanted her to which wasn't very often. Kagome looked at them with a smile, "Of course I'd love to! I needed to talk to you guys about something anyways. Let's just go give my friends their presents. Oh, by the way! I got you guys something too!." She shuffled through her backpack. Keiko looked at her and her ears twitched at the sound of what was coming. "Lunara this is for you and Keiko this is for you! Hope you enjoy them!" She said handing Lunara a book of poetry and handing Keiko a bag of seaweed. Keiko's eyes teared up as she hugged Kagome, "Oh my thank you Kagome!" Lunara nodded, "Yes thank you Kagome. I'll read this with happiness." Kagome knew that would make them happy. They admired the gifts Kagome gave them before all three of them started on their way back to the village beyond Kaede's. They finally reached the village where Inuyasha could be seen sitting in the same tree he always does.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she walked up with Lunara and Keiko. He wondered when she would be back. He jumped from the tree stretching his arm out, "Hey Kagome. Are you ready to head out?" Kagome looked at him in confusion. Keiko jumped in excitement, "Where are we going!?" Kagome chuckled and Lunara smirked a bit. Inuyasha huffed, "You're _NOT_ going." Kagome then said the one word he didn't want to hear, "Inuyasha..." He looked at her in fear, preparing himself for the hurt. "Sit boy!" He slammed to the ground as Lunara walked across him.

Keiko ran around him and leaned down next to him, "Hey Inuyasha, Kagome is gonna come with us kay? Okay" She ran towards Lunara. Kagome slowly inched away from him, "I don't know why you have to be so mean all the time, they don't get to see me as much as you do." He huffed again as he just laid there. She sighed as she started to walk away, "I'll only be gone for the night, I'll see you in the morning." She rushed away to catch up with them.

Inuyasha got up after a few minutes when he knew Kagome was gone. 'I get she wants to see her friends but I wanted to talk to her...' He walked towards the hut Miroku and Sango were in hoping they weren't doing anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunara and Keiko's home was inside the middle of a large hollow tree, in the middle of the forest. They have to walk again by Sesshomaru who is watching someone by the water ways. "Hello overly fluffy dog." Lunara greets walking on by, keeping a sharp eye on Keiko who jumps on the dog demons back in a random hug for a greeting. Lunara sighs dragging her off before she gets herself hurt. When they got there Lunara walks into the house and sets the poetry book onto a shelf to read later. She peers over at Keiko and Kagome as they get themselves settled in on the couch and goes to start dinner. "Something the matter Kagome?" Keiko asks setting down on large mat of straw and animal furs for a bed in the middle of the wooden house.

Kagome looked at them with an awkward smirk on her face, "Yeah.. I want to talk to you guys about someone..." Lunara looked at her, "It's about Inuyasha isn't it? What did he do this time?" Keiko looked over from stuffing her face with seaweed, curious to know what was going on. "He didn't do anything.. I just.. I have feelings for him I can't explain. I feel warmth in my heart when I look at him. I feel.. happier than I could ever be." Keiko walked away from her now half empty bag of baked seaweed, She hugged Kagome for a while before letting go, "Aw Kagome. That's called love. It's a wonderful feeling if the other person feels it in return." Lunara walked over and sat next to them with a little grin on her face, "Keiko's right. It's suppose to be the best feeling ever next to what you love as your hobby."

Kagome looked at them with wide eyes, 'How could this be? Inuyasha loves Kikyo so he'll never love me in return.' Lunara and Keiko looked at her as she was deep in thought, "Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome looked at them and nodded. "I'm really tired. Do you mind if I go to bed?" Keiko looked sad for a moment, then perked up as she knew Kagome would hang out for a while before she went back to Inuyasha and her friends. Lunara looked to the side, "Go ahead Kagome. It's alright if you want to go to bed. Sleep well." Lunara and Keiko showed Kagome to the spare room. Lunara stopped her for a second after Keiko left, "Kagome, can I give you some advice?" Kagome looked at her and nodded. "If you're in love with the _dog_ tell him before it's too late. I might not like him, but you deserve happiness." After that she left Kagome alone to go to sleep. Kagome was deep in thought until she drifted into sleep.

 **Kagome's dream**

 _It was foggy as Kagome walked around aimlessly, not knowing where she was going. She stopped for a moment as she heard a sound that was familiar. "Hello Kagome." She looked around frantically hoping the voice was a figment of her imagination. "What do you want from me!? Why do you haunt my dreams..." She slid to the ground in confusion as she grabbed her head. "I want to show you what your worst fear is." Kagome opened her eyes slowly as the scenery changed. She was by the well, leaning against it looking towards the direction of the sacred tree. "Why am I here?" She asked herself as she tried to get up. She looked around and noticed Inuyasha standing across from her, just staring at her. His eyes were full of anger as he ran towards her, slashing her shoulder open. As the blood ran down her arm she looked at him with fear, "Inuyasha! Why are you doing this!" He looked at her with a smug you, "You're simply in the way between me and Kikyo. I don't need or want you around anymore." He said as he ran at her, cutting her other shoulder open making her fall to the ground. Before she could be attacked anymore she rolled down a hill hiding in a bush away from him only to be found due to the smell of her blood. Inuyasha pulled the bush up revealing a scared Kagome. She looked terrified as ever when he leaned down. 'No Inuyasha don't do this...' she closed her eyes. Before she knew it she didn't hear any sounds anymore, "Now you see young Kagome, He doesn't want you around. He loves Kikyo." The voice started to fade away as she opened her eyes, "But why did you show me that..." She looked around and saw a shadowy figure next to her, but she couldn't tell who it was._

She shot up in a panic, it was still dark outside. Keiko was asleep and snoring with a book Kagome had got her a while back called 'To Kill A Mocking Bird.' on her face. Lunara was up still, reading her poetry book by candle light. Lunara noticed Kagome was sitting up staring at the wall, wondering what was wrong with her. "Kagome? Is everything alright? You look unwell.." Kagome didn't answer, she stared blankly at the wall for a few moments, before she realized Lunara was in front of her. "It's nothing, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about Lunara." She said as she looked Lunara straight in the face. Lunara knew Kagome was lying but she didn't push her to talk about it. Lunara nodded and returned to her bed to finish her reading before she went to sleep.

Kagome looked to the open windowsill before laying back down, 'What do these dreams mean? I don't understand and as much as I want to ask Lunara about them because of her wisdom I feel like she'll realize there is something wrong with me..' She kept that thought to herself and went back to sleep the best she could. She needed to get back to Inuyasha in the morning to talk to him about how she felt. Unknown to Kagome, Lunara was watching her with worry in her amber gaze. Her ear flicked tail swishing in agitation and she looked out in the direction she knew Inuyasha was in a frown crossing her features. 'I wish those two would just find each other already, the demon community is getting restless and they aren't going to be able to defeat Naraku if they can't even get their feelings out in the open because they need to be able to trust each other.'

As Lunara worried about Kagome the chill in the air worried her as well. There was an unfamiliar scent so close to their home, but she wasn't too worried about it as she was sure Inuyasha was hiding somewhere near by like the stalking creep he was. As she thought that Inuyasha jumped from a tree in the distance to one slightly closer hoping Lunara and Keiko wouldn't pick up his scent. 'Damn that Kagome, wanting time to herself before we continue our quest.' He looked at the sky as he laid in a tree to make sure Kagome was safe. 'Even though she gets on my nerves a lot, I still wish I could tell her how I felt.' As he thought this he saw a soul collector swirling in front of the tree he was in. He knew what that meant and smelled her scent.

Lunara saw the soul collector too, She stood up as she kicked Keiko in the side. Keiko rolled over looking at Lunara and she motioned to follow her. Inuyasha started following the soul collector to its owner, Kikyo. As he was following the soul collector Keiko and Lunara were following him, keeping their distance so they did not alert Inuyasha of their presence. Inuyasha closed in on Kikyo's scent as he drew closer to her, he saw her in a clearing leaned up against a tree. He looked at her from a distance before he went closer to her. Lunara hid in a tree in her small cat form while Keiko hit in a bush. They watched him from a distance and used their good hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha spoke as he looked at her. She looked at him with anger in her eyes, "Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be with Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was around, "Kikyo I've been thinking about you a lot... I want you." The minute Keiko and Lunara heard that their minds were boiling. 'How could he do this to Kagome, the _dog_ thought he could have both women.' Lunara thought fur bristling as she watched closely. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo quietly. Kikyo smiled as she moved in, "Inuyasha.." He looked at her before embracing her. Keiko was becoming irritated as she was exactly the same as him but wasn't this stupid. She knew at that moment Lunara probably wanted to main him and bury his body parts in different continents.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo as Lunara and Keiko stopped listening to what they were talking about to head back home, Lunara stayed behind a bit because she wanted to talk to the _dog_ about what just happened. Keiko went back home to continue sleeping before her human night came as she was very vulnerable. Inuyasha said his goodbyes to Kikyo before returning to where Kagome was staying. Along the way Lunara tackled him to the ground. He looked at her in confusion, "Hey were you following me!" Lunara looked at him with a serious face as she smacked him across the face with her poison claws, leaving a mark that started to bleed a bit. "What was that for!" He said as he pushed her off and did a back-flip to get away. Lunara looked at him, "Inuyasha, Keiko and I saw you with Kikyo. I thought you were low but I never imagined you would be this low!" He looked at her with confusion. Lunara sighed and huffed a bit, "Kagome is in love with you and you betray her feelings like this?! Honestly. What is it that is making it so hard for you two to admit your feelings for each other!?"

Inuyasha looked away, "I wish it was simple to tell her but I'm still in love with Kikyo too.." Lunara started to walk away, huffing a bit as she did. "Inuyasha, you expect her to be there for you and no one else but you can't even do the same for her. Which makes you worse than most men." With that Lunara disappeared, Inuyasha was worried they'd seen everything and he was even more worried that they would tell Kagome about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late post! I was out of town with absolutely NO wifi for a Meditation retreat with my family! Please enjoy chapter 5!

 **Chapter 5**

Kagome woke up bright and early a few hours later, She didn't have another dream like she did. It was always so dark in her dreams and she was relieved she didn't have to go through it twice in one night. She stretched as she realized Keiko was up early meditating like she usually does when she is stressed out which seemed like every time Kagome saw her. "Kagome, I know you're wondering why I'm stressed out now. Am I right?" Keiko said rotating her position a slight bit to look at her. Lunara walked out of the tree, "Don't worry Kagome, Keiko is just battling an 'in-thought' battle as she calls it. Am I right Keiko?" She didn't hesitate to stand up, dust herself off and smile a giant smile.

Kagome was glad Keiko had composure like that when she was always sad with herself, but she had Lunara to keep her company. "well guys, it was fun but I should be getting back soon. Inuyasha will be-" She said being interrupted by a mysterious figure jumping out of the tree. "Surprise, surprise. The _dog_ is already here." Lunara said swishing her tail in anger. Keiko looked at Inuyasha with a confused look, "Uh, Inuyasha?" He looked at her, "What." He barked at her as if he was irritated. Keiko slowly moved behind Lunara, "LuLu He's being mean towards me..." Lunara looked at him with the fires of hell in her eyes. "How long have you been stalking our home!?" He huffed a bit, "Not long, I just came for Kagome."

In no time at all a scent filled the air, it smelled of dog but wasn't a dog. 'Oh no, I know this scent. Not now.' Inuyasha thought to himself. As the scent grew stronger it took no time at all for the wolf leader Koga to show up in front of Kagome, grabbing her hand. "Hello, my sweet Kagome." He said as he pushed Inuyasha out of the way. Keiko giggled as she looked at Koga, for Lunara was the only one that knew she liked the young wolf-demon.

Inuyasha got up from his forced fall hot headed, he walked over to Koga and pushed himself between Kagome and Koga before he had tried anything. "What do you want you mangy wolf?" Koga was offended by this statement and pushed Inuyasha out of the way, "Hello? Wolf-demon? I smelled Kagome and came to see how my woman was you dumb mutt." Keiko's feelings of self-motivation went down at that statement, she kept forgetting she was exactly like Inuyasha, nothing but a mutt. Lunara looked at her and nodded for her to leave. When Keiko was gone Lunara became angrier. Her hair fluffed up a bit, and her tail flicked in anger, her ears flat against her head. A animal like yowl started in her chest as she gently grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her towards the tree house as she seems to become covered in blue fire that corrodes things around her as she releases energy proving that she is rather strong to these dumb _dogs_ in front of her. They only just seem to realize the danger that she presents. She hisses at the pair of them in warning when they step towards the tree house.

Inuyasha and Koga stopped trying to go towards the tree house, "What is this for Lunara?" Koga asked curiously. Lunara glared at him with anger and frustration, "Koga, you called Inuyasha a dumb mutt." Inuyasha looked confused, 'Is that why she is so mad?' He looked around and realized Keiko was gone, he realized why she was so mad. "And?" Koga said as he stretched a bit. "And you realize Keiko is a half-demon half-human being right? She is exactly like Inuyasha and you hurt her feelings!" Lunara said as she cracked her knuckles and hissed at him. Koga looked down in disgust at himself. 'I didn't even realize it would offend Keiko.' He looked at Lunara. "I'll go apologize." Lunara hissed at him again, "Don't bother, you've done enough. Please just leave our home." She turned and walked towards the tree house to reassure Kagome of what was going on. Koga huffed a bit, "Pff, whatever man I'm out of here." With that he disappeared in a wind tornado.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had gone to console Keiko, he had found her sitting on a rock in the middle of the river meditating. As usual he approached her with caution as he didn't know what would happen if he upset her and he did not want to die at the hands of Lunara. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She said without looking at him. 'She smelled my scent.' He thought as he approached her completely. "Are you okay? You know Koga just meant that mutt comment towards me right?" She sighed as she loosened her position. "Inuyasha, do you ever wish you could be different?" He looked at her in confusion, "Of course I do." She looked at him, "Then you know why it upset me." He sighed. "Not really." She looked away, "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm over it. Now would you please leave me be?" She said as her demonic aura started emanating strongly off of her. He nodded and started leaving, he knew it was definitely time to go.

Kagome gave her thanks to Lunara, "Tell Keiko I'll see her soon." Inuyasha walked back from the river. Lunara looked at him and nodded in approval. "Wait, Kagome!" Keiko screamed as she ran towards them, waving her hands frantically. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes, curious to why she was running. "Kagome I have to tell you something... Lunara and I saw Inuyasha with that Kikyo lady last night." Inuyasha froze in his position, arms slightly raised about his chest and a uncomfortable look on his face. Kagome looked at Keiko then at Inuyasha. Back and forth she glanced until she realized it wasn't a dream. "Inuyasha... Why?" Inuyasha looked at Lunara for help but knew he was not going to get the help he wanted. 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted they would keep it a secret.. They told her anyways!' He thought as he scrambled to figure out what to say.

Kagome looked sad as she inched towards Lunara, "Inuyasha... I think I may stay with Lunara and Keiko for a few more nights then have them walked me to the well. It might be for the best." Keiko looked at Inuyasha with apologetic stare, she felt sorry for revealing his secret but she felt that Kagome needed to know. Inuyasha looked at her, "But Kagome.." She stared at him with a dagger stare, "Save it Inuyasha, you need time to be alone with your thoughts. I'll be the one to leave for a while.." She started walking away with Lunara as she started towards the tree house.

Inuyasha looked in confusion as he watched Kagome walk away, 'Why is she leaving? I didn't think she'd be this upset.. I feel like a terrible person now..' He sighed in disappointment as he watched her disappear in the distance. Kagome was upset, she thought maybe she should go back and talk to Inuyasha about her feelings. Keiko wrapped her arm around her neck, "It'll be okay Kagome. We can help you figure out what you're going to say to him when you confess your love to him!" Lunara looked at Kagome in a reassuring way and nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled as she thought to herself, 'I won't go back to my time after all, I suppose I'll stay here and confess everything to Inuyasha after all.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome, Lunara and Keiko had just finished their dinner when they decided they wanted to go star gazing. For a while all Lunara and Keiko did was star gaze while Kagome was lost in thought. "Kagome, how do you feel about Inuyasha? Speak only the truth." Lunara said as she pointed out the star constellations. Keiko sat up and scooted closer to Kagome, She looked distraught during her thoughts. "I don't know you guys.. I just feel so comfortable around him but how would I tell him how I feel exactly? It's not exactly the easiest think.." Keiko looked at her and with a serious look in her eyes she started to speak. "Kagome, explaining love is _NOT_ the easiest thing my dear. Trust me. If I could explain to the one I loved how much I cared for him I would, but it's not simple."

Lunara looked between both of them, she knew who they both loved and yet neither of them knew how to tell the other person. "Keiko, you and Kagome are in the same situations. Maybe you can learn from one another. Write the person you love a letter and read it to them next time you see them." They looked at Lunara with confusion and then understood what she meant. With determination in their eyes Kagome pulled out a note book and gave Keiko a slim writing utensil she called a 'pen' and a sheet of paper.

Keiko looked at Lunara with worry in her eyes, "LuLu.." She said with an almost upset expression. She looked at Keiko and nodded an approval, "Yes Keiko I'll help you write it." Kagome looked shocked, 'I almost forgot.. Keiko didn't know how to write on her own at all. She had never learned to cook or read or write but Lunara slowly taught her all the things she didn't know how to do. But she did express herself through art, she use to draw all the time for a while until she started stressing so much.'

As they started writing their feelings down they decided it was time to head inside before any demons showed up from Naraku's last disappearance. A lot of people were looking for him. As they went inside Lunara put a barrier over their location so no one else could follow them in. Inuyasha was walking towards the village when he ran into Shippo and Kirara who had been looking for him and Kagome. Inuyasha explained the situation to Shippo, "Well Inuyasha, what did you expect? You totally broke her trust and you're too cowardly to tell her how you feel."

Meanwhile Kagome, Keiko and Lunara were busy working on their papers to express their feelings. "Hey Kagome? What is your time like?" Keiko looked at her as she pondered what Kagome's answer would be. Lunara looked at her, waiting for her answer as well because she was also very curious about Kagome's time. "Well, I mean, it's not exciting at all. It's just normal for me and would be completely complicated as well as weird for you guys." Lunara looked at Keiko's expression. "Kagome, can we take a trip to your time?" Kagome looked at Lunara with confusion, 'Why would Lunara and Keiko want to go there? I don't even think they could pass through without me..' Keiko looked at Kagome with her puppy dog face hoping Kagome would say yes.

Kagome sighed as she waved her hand, "I don't see why we couldn't, I mean I'm not sure if the well will work but we can definitely try!" Keiko looked between Kagome and Lunara with eager eyes, happiness rose within her as she started jumping around the tree house. "Keiko, calm down you're going to break-" Before Lunara could finish her sentence Keiko had knocked over the prayer table with all of their candles on it. Keiko hid her face as she looked at Lunara and flames started to come out of her hands, she was mad. Not just a little mad either, she was furious. "Keiko!" As she said that she punched the wall next to her, "How many times have I told you not to jump around the house!" Keiko looked away as she mumbled, "1,975 times..." Kagome looked between both of them, 'How can Keiko keep track of how many times Lunara tells her not to jump around the house, that's crazy!'

Lunara looked at Keiko with anger, "And how many times have you listened!?" Keiko inched away towards the door to get away, "1,297 times..." She looked at Lunara with an apologetic look in her eyes, "LuLu I'm sorry! Don't hurt me please!" Lunara looked at her as her anger dissipated.

Kagome walked towards the door, "Well are you guys ready? We can go now if you would like." Lunara nodded as she walked out the door, Keiko just walked silently behind them in fear that Lunara would get mad again. Kagome walked next to Lunara as they passed Sesshomaru, "Hello overly fluffy noble dog." Keiko jumped on him again and this time he just let her, "Do you want to come with us sesshy? It will be fun!" Sesshomaru looked in anger as Keiko called him by that uncomfortable nickname, he looked at Lunara though and nodded in agreement. "Kagome, is Inuyasha going to be with us?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and shook her head no, he just nodded and floated away from them to get to the well before them.

Keiko started jumping from tree to tree, she wanted to get there before her human form came through. Lunara was just patiently walking with Kagome, "Hey Kagome?" Kagome looked at her in curiosity, "What is it LuLu?" Noone had ever called Lunara LuLu other than Keiko so it kind of stunned her. Lunara looked up at the upcoming village, "What will you tell Inuyasha when he sees you going home? He will want to come with you." Kagome looked at the ground, thinking to herself. 'She's right.. He will want to come with me and he won't take no for an answer. For all I know he probably caught Sesshomaru's scent going towards the well as well as Keiko's'

Kagome smiled a bit, "It will be fine, Inuyasha won't follow me if he knows what's best for him." Lunara felt the sorrow and anger in Kagome's voice, it was unlike her to sound so cold heart-ed, "It's to be expected my dear. He did betray you with Kikyo. You both just need some time to find your feelings for yourself." Kagome nodded as they reached the well. Sesshomaru looked around and sniffed the air as did Lunara and Keiko. Kagome knew they had to go fast before Inuyasha realized she was taking people with her.

"Alright you guys, one at a time jump in." Keiko ran towards the well, "I'll go first! Cannon ball!" She yelled jumping into the well, Sesshomaru went and jumped in after her. All that was left was for Lunara to go, "Okay Kagome, Don't take too long with the _dog._ " Lunara entered the well just moments before Inuyasha had jumped from a tree. "So Kagome, going home I presume? Where are Lunara and Keiko. Also why is Sesshomaru's scent mixed with theirs!" Inuyasha sniffed the air as he waited for an answer from her, "They brought me here? Why are you here? I don't want to see your face right now.. So yes I am going home! Sit boy!" Inuyasha was dropped into the ground with a powerful bang that shook the earth under them, "Now I'm going, don't you dare follow me! I'll come back when I'm ready to!" With that she entered the well leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

Once on the other side Kagome left the well to find Keiko looking at the sky and Sesshomaru with Lunara looking around Kagome's yard. Lunara looked back at her as Keiko went to talk to Kagome, "Hey Kagome, can you keep a secret?" Kagome nodded, "Kagome, I want to cut my hair. Will you help me?" Keiko twitched her ears as she waited for Kagome's response. Kagome nodded in agreement and showed Keiko to her bedroom. Lunara and Sesshomaru just waited outside for them as to not alarm her family with Inuyasha's brother or a neko-demon.

After about 30-45 minutes Kagome walked out with a towel across her shoulder, Lunara looked wide eyed at her in confusion until she saw what all the commotion was about. "LuLu does it look bad?" Keiko walked out with short hair, she had Kagome cut her hair to above her shoulders and cut her bangs. Lunara looked and smiled, "It's lovely Keiko. I like it. It suits her does it not everyone?" Everyone including Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Well guys, do you want to go to the store with me? It will be a lot of fun!"

Everyone looked at Kagome and nodded. As they walked down the stairs Kagome realized Lunara's ears were still on her head, "Uh.. Lunara? Can you do something about your ears? And Keiko, can you do something about your ears too?" Lunara nodded as she pulled out an amulet that would disguise her demon form and let her appear human. Keiko nodded as she realized her ears weren't on her head but there was a hat in the way of them, Lunara had already figured something out. Kagome nodded as they went to the store, once they got there was when the real trouble started. "Kagome... There are bags of seaweed everywhere!" Keiko said as her mouth started to drool a bit, Lunara looked at her then to Sesshomaru who was eyeballing the Slurpee machine as if he was going to destroy it. "What is this?" He looked at Kagome for an answer. Kagome walked over to him, "Sesshomaru, it's a Slurpee. You see... You take this cup and put it under here. Then you pull this nob and the drink goes into the cup." She handed the Slurpee to Sesshomaru, he looked at it for a while before he decided to chug it. Kagome looked at him in surprise, she didn't know he'd drink it all. "Sesshomaru be careful, you'll get a brain freeze..." Keiko looked over at them and stood next to Lunara in fear, Sesshomaru stopped and looked at an isle for a moment before running through it screaming.

He knocked over an elderly woman and knocked over shelves. As Kagome went to apologize for everything Keiko nudged Lunara as she was helping the elderly lady up, "LuLu what is his problem?" She looked at Keiko, "Well I think he has a brain freeze... I bet you two gold pieces that it was the brain freeze that caused him to knock over that isle and that old lady I had to help up" Keiko looked at her, "Deal. Shake on it?" Keiko held out her hand as Lunara grabbed it and shook it. As Sesshomaru calmed down Keiko noticed something, it was a box of little packages. "Uh Kagome! What are these? I'm curious, they say protection.." Kagome looked at her and twitched in awkwardness at the box Keiko was holding. "Well uhm... They're condoms you see?" Lunara looked at Kagome with confusion, "So do they have a sacred power that protects you, like a barrier?" Sesshomaru walked over as all 3 of them looked at the package. Kagome huffed a bit, 'How do I explain this to them..'

Kagome grabbed the box from them, Lunara looked at Kagome. "If they have a sacred power the _dog_ would be all over them." Kagome sighed, "They're for sex guys, they protect you from catching anything during sex." Lunara and Keiko fell over becoming uncomfortable with the situation. Sesshomaru looked at them and being overpowered by the brain freeze started acting strange, "I want some..." They all looked at him in an uncomfortable way. "Well guys it's time for you to go back, come on." With that they all left and returned to Kagome's home. Keiko had always been curious about Kagome's time and now her questions had been answered.

Kagome led them to the well and said her goodbyes before they jumped into the well. Once everyone was gone she realized maybe it was time to tell Inuyasha how she felt. She walked to her house, walking into the kitchen so she could talk to her mom. "Oh hello Kagome, welcome home dear." Kagome sat down at the table with a sheet of paper in front of her and laid her head down. "Oh mom... I don't know what to do.." She said as she started to cry. Kagome's mom was looking at her as she sat down, "Oh Kagome, is this about Inuyasha? Honey you can talk to me about anything you need to." She looked at her mom as she wiped her face of the tears, "I'm in love with Inuyasha and I don't know how to tell him.." Kagome's mother looked at her with happiness in her eyes, "Kagome it's not hard and when it's time it will come naturally." Kagome nodded and hugged her mom, 'My mom always knows what to say.'

With all that information her mom just said Kagome decided to go to bed and think about what she was going to say to Inuyasha when she went back. As she sat at her desk she doodled Inuyasha's name in cursive bubble letters, "Oh Inuyasha, you make my heart beat tremendously when you look into my eyes but how will I ever tell you about that? How would I ever tell you I'm in love with you and want to spend my time with you for the rest of my life?" She laid her head down in frustration, unaware that Inuyasha was sitting next to her window. 'Does she really mean that? I can't believe she thinks that. She's in love with me..' He thought to himself as he went to open her window. He stopped for a second when he realized she would be mad if she found out he followed her, "Hmmf, I'll just wait until she comes back." He jumped from the side of her window back to the well to return home and surprise her with how he felt.

Kagome moved from her desk to her bed, "I'll go back tomorrow, I want to sleep in my own bed tonight." She went to sleep and hoped she wouldn't have an unwanted dream tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Kagome's dream**

 _The wind was blowing with an evil aura smothering it. As Kagome walked along the road to the village she looked around to see if she could find Inuyasha but all she found was herself all alone with no one else around. "I wonder where everyone is.." She said as she heard a sound from the top of the a tree, but saw nothing. As she continued walking she came across dead bodies of people she knew._

 _As she fell to the ground and started crying she tried to understand what happened, "Why did this happen? Who did this!" She felt someone watching her as she turned around she saw Inuyasha. He was covered in blood, his eyes were red and a purple strip on both sides of his cheeks. His claws were longer and soaked in blood and his human aspect had disappeared._

" _Inu...yasha? Did you do this..?" Kagome looked at him and moved a bit closer to him hoping it would transform him back. "Inuyasha it's me, don't you recognize me?" Inuyasha made a low growl as he cracked his knuckles, Kagome went to touch him when he hit her shoulder with his claws. Her shirt was covered in blood as she fell to the ground grabbing her shoulder, "Inuyasha don't do this to me!"_

 _He looked at her as she started backing away, she knew he wasn't himself. He moved closer as she turned and started running. Kagome ran towards the sacred tree and when she got there she felt a sharp pain on her back. She looked behind her and Inuyasha had clawed the back of her shirt open leaving deep cuts on her back._

 _She fell to the ground as Inuyasha stood above her head, "Well well, seems we have a little situation. Don't we Kagome?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He cracked his knuckles again, slightly scratching her cheek so she was bleeding. "Inuyasha.. Please stop." Kagome closed her eyes, before she realized it she was alone in the darkness. "Well Kagome, seems you are slowly losing your sanity. Am I right?" Kagome looked around looking for the shadowy figure again, she knew it was watching her. "You're slowly losing your sanity looking for me, Don't say I didn't help you my dear Kagome." The voice started fading away as she looked up to see Inuyasha with the shadowy figure._

Kagome awoke a few seconds later, she looked around and sighed. Not realizing what had happened she shuffled downstairs to the kitchen. "Oh good morning Kago-" Her mom stopped and looked at her dropping a bowl as she rushed over. "Kagome what happened to you?" She looked at her mom in confusion but realized where she was looking. Kagome touched her shoulder and pulled her hand back revealing that she was bleeding. Sota looked at her back, "Sis you're bleeding on your back too! They look like claw marks." Kagome shook a bit, 'That's where Inuyasha hit me in the dream..' Her mom looked at her with concerned eyes, "Kagome your face is bleeding too.. Are you okay? What happened?" She looked at her mom and shook her head, "I'm fine, has Inuyasha been here yet?" They all shook their heads, "No he hasn't."

Kagome looked at her mom, "Will you help me clean up and get dressed. I have to go talk to Inuyasha." Her mom nodded and help her upstairs, she helped her get cleaned up. She left Kagome for a moment to get her clothes. She bandaged Kagome's wounds and helped her get dressed. Sota helped her to the well and with that she was off.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the well when he got a sniff of what smelled like blood, "I know this blood. Oh no.." He said as he jumped from the tree to help Kagome out of the well. As she sat down on the ground he looked at her with concern. "Kagome, why do I smell your blood?" Kagome looked away from him, "Inuyasha I have to tell you something.." Inuyasha looked at her, his face turned red. "But I'm having these dreams.. And in the dream I had last night you attacked me.." He looked at her stunned, 'I would never attack Kagome, what is going on?' Kagome pulled her shirt off to show him her shoulder and her back. "Kagome I didn't do this.." She looked at him, "I know, these dreams are getting worse every time I sleep."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "How long have these been happening?" She looked away, "Since the last time I saw you with Kikyo. It was first telling me that it was the subconscious part of me that hated Kikyo and wanted her gone.. Now it's saying that I'm slowly losing my sanity and hurting my body in the real world now." Inuyasha looked upset, he grabbed her and hugged her. She was in pain and he loosened his grip. "Kagome I'm sorry, I'll protect you." She smiled, "Inuyasha I want to go back home now, will you come with me?" He looked at her and nodded as he picked her up and jumped into the well. When they returned to Kagome's time her mom was waiting for them, she greeted them inside the front door as Inuyasha carried Kagome to her room. As Inuyasha set Kagome down he tried to be gentle as he did so he wouldn't hurt her.

Kagome whimpered as the pain shot across her face, "Kagome are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and pulled him onto the bed so she could lay her head on his chest. "Inuyasha don't leave okay? I don't want to be alone.." He looked at her as she started falling asleep. He wrapped his arm around her, "I won't leave I promise." Kagome nodded and relaxed a bit, "Kagome, please tell me about these dreams.." He looked at her and she was already asleep. 'Damn she fell asleep. I guess I will talk to her when she wakes up.'

 **Kagome's dream**

 _Kagome looked up to see the shadowy figure with Inuyasha, "Why is this happening, it's all just a dream right?" Inuyasha stepped closer to her as he grabbed her by the neck, picking her up making it hard for her to breathe. The voice moved closer so it came from behind her, "It's not a dream, it's your every thought that you ignore. Now what will become of you inside your head where Inuyasha can't do anything to protect you? He will rip you apart. Piece by piece."_

 _Kagome felt light headed as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and tried to break his trans, "Inuyasha! Please snap out of it!" She managed to get him to let go of her but as she fell to the ground he cut her thigh open. As the blood started oozing out she screamed in pain._

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream as he smelled her blood. Looking at her he noticed blood dripping down her thigh. As he leaned up he tried to wake her up but nothing was working. "Kagome!? Wake up Kagome, open your eyes!" He shook her a bit but nothing worked. He looked at her as she screamed again from the pain as a new cut appeared on her arm and hand.

" _Inuyasha please don't hurt me anymore!" She yelled as he clawed her again on the arm. As she tried to crawl away she was confronted by the shadowy figure, "Kagome, don't try to fight it. It will only make things worse. Inuyasha has no use for you anymore." As she crawled closer to the figure she noticed a distinct feature of the figure. "Why is this happening to me.. I don't want to get hurt anymore!" Inuyasha moved closer to her and started choking her as the figure walked away. "It's only a matter of time until you lose your sanity and crack."_

Kagome shot up in fear and pushed herself into the corner of her bed, Inuyasha looked at her worried, "Kagome are you okay? Is this what happens in your dreams? It's me doing this to you inside your dreams.." He looked at her in shame as he sat down on the floor. Kagome looked at him and went to the bathroom to get a bandage to wrap her thigh so she didn't continue to bleed. Inuyasha sat on the floor looking at the ground, 'How could someone harm her in her dreams and it affect her in the real world too.. I'm so confused.' He listened quietly as Kagome wrapped her leg, he could hear the pain in her voice as she did it.

Kagome splashed her face with water to keep herself awake, but as she did she realized Inuyasha standing behind her which wasn't normal for her while she was in the bathroom. As she reached out her hand she felt a burning on her finger tips and pulled away. She looked up and realized she could see through Inuyasha as he took his finger and cut open her hand a little. She fell to the ground and screamed, Inuyasha ran into the bathroom and found her sitting on the ground holding her hand. She looked up and saw two of him, but soon the other one had faded away. "Kagome are you okay? What happened to your hand!"

Kagome looked terrified as she scooted back away from him, she didn't know what had just happened, 'Why were there two of him!? I'm losing it, must be from all the blood loss..' Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine Inuyasha, can you help me up please?" She stretched out her other hand so he could grab it, helping her up he looked at her and her scent had changed, 'She doesn't smell sweet anymore, what is happening to her? Something isn't right with her, she's changing.'

Inuyasha held her as he helped her back to her room. "Kagome, what is happening to you?" She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, "If I knew would you think I'd be putting myself through this!? I just saw two of you!" Inuyasha looked at her with confusion and worry in his eyes, "Kagome I think your sick. I'm starting to believe, I mean this honestly, that your sick."

Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha..." She fell into his chest and blacked out. Inuyasha held her for a bit and was worried beyond belief, he didn't know what was going on with her. 'Kagome what is wrong with you.. Why is this happening to you.' Inuyasha lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards the well, "If anyone knows what's wrong with her it would be Kaede." He jumped down the well, a flash of lavender and blue light flashed as he emerged to the other side.

He emerged from the well, jumping into a nearby tree. "Okay Kagome, let's get you to Kaede's before anything else happens to you." Kagome was out cold, as he jumped to the hut where Kaede was he busted in and looked at everyone. "What are you all looking at!?" Miroku looked at Sango and Shippo with curious eyes as they all slowly turned their heads to look at Inuyasha. "What's wrong with Kagome? She doesn't look okay." Shippo asked as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Sango got up and laid out a bed mat so Inuyasha could set Kagome down.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with worries in his eyes, "Guys, look at her. She's having these dreams and they are harming her in the real world. She just collapsed." Inuyasha pulled up her shirt and showed them the gashes on her back and shoulder along with her arm. "Inuyasha how is that possible? It's not normal and it's not common. I don't understand how these things are happening to her." Sango said as she grabbed the pail of water and a rag to clean Kagome's wounds. Kaede walked in and looked at everyone with worry in her eyes as she looked at Kagome, "Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaede, "She just collapsed.. She has been having these dreams and the more she dreams the more she becomes injured. According to what she told me her dreams involve me hurting her but I don't know why I would ever hurt Kagome. I would never hurt her." Kaede looked at Inuyasha with information in her eyes, "It must be some kind of spell that has been placed on her. It is the only explanation." Sango and Shippo cleaned Kagome up, covering her with a blanket. Inuyasha was worried, "A spell?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha it could be Naraku. He does loathe us and took out one of our main defenses if you think about it." Sango nodded in agreement, "He does have a point Inuyasha, it sounds like something Naraku would do." Inuyasha looked at them with a concerned look in his eyes, 'I'm worried about Kagome, if I find out Naraku is behind this. He is going to die.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha don't go doing anything rash, look." He pointed at Kagome's neck. Inuyasha looked at where he was pointing and couldn't believe his eyes, "What is that Miroku?" On Kagome's neck was a mark, three circles and a dot between all of them. "It's a spell, so Kaede was right. The question remains though, who put a spell on her that caused her to go comatose? What is the motive behind their reasoning to do such a thing? And what exactly does this symbol mean?" Sango walked into the circle they had going, "Their motive could be anything Miroku." Sango said as she sat down next to him.

Inuyasha looked at Sango, seeing the concern in her eyes he moved towards Kagome. He laid his head next to hers as he watched her breathing to make sure she was still alive. As he was watching he realized the mark on her neck looked familiar to him but he didn't know from where, 'Maybe Lunara and Keiko have seen this mark before..' He glanced at the moon, "Miroku, can you draw out this mark on a piece of paper for me?" Miroku nodded as Shippo handed him a piece of paper and a brush.

"It's the night of the full moon, so Keiko and Lunara might be hard to find tonight." Sango looked at Inuyasha like she was reading his mind, "That's who you were going to take this drawing to am I right? Isn't tonight the night Keiko takes her human form?" Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed the piece of paper from Miroku. Miroku looked at him, "I shall watch over her Inuyasha, you go do what you need to do before it's too late for her."

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and headed towards the neko and half-demon's home, "I might as well start there since I don't know where else they would be." As he ran towards their home he caught Lunara's scent with Sesshomaru's mixed in with it but not Keiko's. "Knowing Keiko she's probably behind a barrier." He followed Lunara's scent to a field nearby where he found her sitting near a big tree reading a book.

"Lunara!" Inuyasha screamed, she looked over with irritation at him even communicating with her when he knew she hated him. She sniffed the air hoping she'd catch Kagome's scent to but she didn't "What do you want _dog_? I'm busy with my own stuff you know!" He looked at her, "I have a problem, something is wrong with Kagome." She looked at him with frustration, balled her fist and started her fire claw, "What happened?"

He walked over to her pulling out a piece of paper, "Have you ever seen this mark?" She studied it for a few moments before nodding and punching him in the face, leaving a huge burn mark on his face. He fell to the ground and rubbed his face, "Hey! What was that for!" Lunara scratched her ears as she moved away from him, "Yes I've seen it." He stared at her. "Well can you tell me what it is?" She looked at him, "Come with me, I'll show you." Lunara walked towards the river as she removed a demonic barrier. "Whoa, demonic barrier?" She looked at him in frustration and was tempted to hit him again. He walked through before it closed, "I know you'll be angry if I don't speed it up but I had no idea you could produce an enormous barrier."

Lunara walked towards a shed that was covered in in moss. She rushed him inside, "Hurry." Inuyasha looked at her as he ran inside, Lunara closed the door behind them. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" Keiko said as she hung upside down from a rafter, Inuyasha looked at her. 'I've never seen her in her human phase, rather than blonde-burgundy hair it was completely chocolate brown and her eyes were blue.' She looked at him with her head cocked to the side, "What are you looking at Inuyasha?" She dangled there content with her formation. "I'd just never seen you as a human." She looked at him and then to Lunara. "I think she looks great as a human, but only if you're into a brunette with blue eyes." Lunara said as she walked towards the book shelf, "On her human nights we hide inside this shed with a protective barrier, it's the only way to keep Keiko safe from everyone including stupid men like yourself and Koga." She pulled a book off the shelf and as she skimmed through it she snapped her fingers. "Hey I take offense to that stupid men comment!" Inuyasha said in frustration and waving his fist.

Inuyasha sat down in front of the door with his sword in his lap, "So what brings you to the shed of misery Inuyasha?" Keiko said as she dropped from her raft. Lunara brought a book towards the fire and sat down next to Keiko. "Oh no, the dream charm?" Keiko said as she looked over Lunara's shoulder. "Dream charm? What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked straight into the fire.

"The dream charm is a exceptionally strong charm dream casters use, the only person capable of placing a charm like this is someone with outrageously strong powers and a dark heart or a very powerful full demon with a shard of the sacred jewel that can manipulate dream waves." Keiko looked at Inuyasha with a serious face, "It's not easy to break it either, the person who put it on the victim has to be slayed before it will break." Lunara looked up from the book, "But depending on how long it's been there and how deep into the spell they are there is a chance it can't be broken or that it will affect the life of the victim forever."

Inuyasha looked at them with worry in his eyes, he was lost in thought before he realized they were looking at him with worry. "So what you're saying is it could be Naraku, but there is a slim chance it could be?" Keiko nodded and looked at him, "But Naraku is a half-demon so he couldn't have the ability to make this happen. It is more than likely a dream caster which puts up an even bigger issue for you because finding the dream caster won't be easy."

Lunara looked at Keiko with concern for her health on this subject. "How do I find the dream caster?" Inuyasha tightened his grip around the sword in frustration. Lunara got up to put the book she had back on the shelf in it's correct spot, "It's not that easy Inuyasha.." Keiko looked down at the fire as she poked it with a metal rod. Lunara looked at Keiko with concern as she sat back down, "Inuyasha you can't really find the dream caster in the real life, it has to be in a dream. You have to fall asleep and pray you end up on the same dream wave as Kagome." Keiko stood up looking out the window, "The way it works is there are many types of dream waves. It's hard to end up on the same one as someone else. You have to have a very special connection with the person and even then it isn't easy to end up on the same wave."

Inuyasha looked at them with sadness in his eyes, "Is there anything else I need to know?" Lunara twitched her ear in annoyance to his questions. She stood up and tried not to punch the guy, "If we knew anymore do you think we wouldn't tell you or something!? Kagome is our friend to you know! What makes you act like such a jerk!" Keiko looked at Lunara with fear as she hid behind a bookshelf. Inuyasha glanced at her as he got up, "Well I guess I'm going to find a dream caster. Thanks you guys." He opened the door to the shed about to leave when Keiko stopped him, "Inuyasha you might want to wear something that she gave you that has sentimental value to you. It might work on placing you on the same dream waves. It's worth a shot." He said as she started walking away.

Lunara looked at the books for a moment, "Keiko..." Keiko walked in and stood next to Lunara as she looked at the books. "What is it LuLu?" She looked at Lunara with concern for what she might say. Lunara pulled a book out with the same symbol on the cover as Inuyasha had shown them, "Where did this book come from?" She looked at Keiko hoping to get an answer but Keiko just shrugged. "I don't know.. It wasn't from me. You know I don't know how to really read anyways. But I am curious to know what the inside of that book has to offer about the dream caster."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was making his way back to Kaede's village. When he made it back to the village he smelled something sweet, when he walked into the hut Sango had found cookies in Kagome's bag, "Inuyasha you've returned!" She looked at him and back at the cookies, "This isn't what it looks like! Honest!" Inuyasha huffed as he walked towards Kagome and sat down. He stroked her hair and took in her scent, he looked to make sure she was still breathing. 'I can hear her heart beat. It's in rhythm with mine. Oh Kagome..'

As he laid next to her he caught a scent familiar to him, "Miroku, are Lunara and Keiko outside?" Miroku got up and looked back at Inuyasha nodding. "Where is Inuyasha, it's important!" Keiko said barging in with the most noise she could make. Everyone in the hut stared at her as she was still in her human form. "Okay everyone, stop staring at her. We know, she's envious." Lunara said as she strolled in, ears twitching in frustration. "We found some new information about the dream caster Inutrasha, how are you suppose to do anything if you don't know everything?!" Keiko said as she hit him on the head.

Miroku looked at Keiko, "In your human state you're very beautiful.." He grabbed her hand and Lunara started swishing her tail in anger towards the womanizing monk. Keiko slapped his hand away as Sango looked at him thinking whether she wanted to hit him with her weapon or not, "Don't even ask me that." Inuyasha looked at them, "What else is there?" Lunara looked at Keiko and back to Inuyasha. "Well you see.. There is a way to do this whole dream wave thing but it's still a 50-50 chance you'll get in the wave you want."

Keiko rolled in a ball over towards Inuyasha. "You can swap blood with her, like you know making a blood pack. But it's risky when you're in your hanyo state as your yokai blood can over power her blood and kill her." Inuyasha looked at them and huffed, "Then how am I suppose to do that blood swap thingy!? "

Lunara looked at the moon, "Well the night of the new moon you'll be able to do it. As you're in your human form it shouldn't affect her and should let you onto the same wave as her. But there is one more slight problem.." Miroku looked at Sango with an apologetic look for his actions earlier with Keiko, "There is no apparent way to kill the dream caster, only how to find him." Said Lunara as she twitched her ears in irritation towards him, Keiko huffed a bit towards Miroku's womanizing ways still infuriated with the monk.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and laid next to her, "Thank you Lunara. I'll try it then." Lunara nodded as she went to leave, "One more thing, you'll have a time limit to find this dream caster. It isn't a big deal but if you take too long the caster could just kill Kagome. So I'd be speedy." He nodded in agreement to Lunara's case as she left the hut. Keiko looked at Inuyasha with a glare in her eyes as she left along with Shippo. "Shippo! Where are you going!?" Miroku asked, Shippo just shrugged and sat back down next to Inuyasha.

"So all we have to do is wait for the new moon and for me to turn into a human." Inuyasha looked over and noticed Lunara left her book. 'Maybe she left it for me to look at? But I can't read a lot of stuff. Usually Kagome does all the reading for me..' He looked at her with sadness across his face. "Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him. He looked at her and turned around to lay next to Kagome. Before he knew it he fell asleep and it was morning outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! It's been a few days since I posted a chapter, I've had serious writers block and worked on a short story. Please enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9

"It's been a few days since Lunara told Inuyasha that he had to wait until the night of his human form to go find the dream caster right Sango?" Miroku said as he walked beside her with Shippo on his shoulder. Sango carried Kirara cradled in her arms, "I believe so, tonight is the night isn't it?" Miroku looked at Sango with worries in his eyes unable to speak a word to her. "Miroku are you alright? You look upset.." Shippo asked sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

He looked at the little fox demon and sighed, "I'm worried about Inuyasha. Something in that book Lunara left behind worries me deeply about him and Kagome both." Sango looked at him with wide eyes, "Why what did it say? Is it bad?" Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder to the ground in front of him making him stop. "Miroku tell us! What did it say!?" The young fox yelled at the monk with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Miroku looked at him and shook his head, "There's a chance Kagome can't be saved and an absolute chance Inuyasha could be put under the dream caster's spell as well. But what worries me most of all is that at any moment the dream caster can end both their lives." Miroku covered his face with his hands. Sango covered in her mouth, "No way. Miroku there has to be a way stop this demon. Maybe we can find something deeper in the book?"

Shippo nodded in agreement to Sango's question, "Yeah Miroku, there has to be something hidden in one of the pages right?" Miroku looked at them and thought softly to himself. 'Maybe there was something I overlooked, maybe a way to remove the spell?' Sango looked at him, "Sango, we should go see Lunara before the moon tonight." He said as he headed towards the forest. Shippo looked at Sango as she looked at the monk. "Well Shippo, let's go."

They ran after Miroku to catch up. Meanwhile Inuyasha was doing the same thing he did for the last few days. "Kagome, I hope you can hear me." He said as he laid next to Kagome. He looked over at her hoping to hear her voice with no luck in it happening. "Kagome, I miss your voice so much, the sound of how you say my name. The way you say sit. Man I miss you telling me to sit.." He inhaled her scent, "I love your scent, your aroma is sweet like vanilla and flowers. It's just so breath taking."

He sat up as he looked at her, "I know you can't hear me Kagome, but I miss you so much. You felt pain for me and cried tears for me. I miss you so much." As he looked at her he heard Kaede enter the hut. "Inuyasha, have ye been here all day?" She asked as she sat down to make her lunch. Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I don't like leaving Kagome. You know that." He gritted his teeth together as he stared at Kagome, looking at her with all the worry in the world. "Inuyasha if you stare at her any harder you'll burn a hole in her body. Please don't worry so much." Kaede said as she pushed the wood in the fire around with a metal rod.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then turned to look at Kaede, "What will happen if I can't save her. Then I'll lose the person I love." Kaede closed her eye as she pondered on a thought, 'Inuyasha says he loved Kagome but he still loves my sister Kikyo. I wonder who he will choose when it comes to having to pick one.' Inuyasha looked at the old woman, "Kaede are you dying? You haven't spoken in a few minutes. Is everything alright?"

Kaede opened her eye to look at him and shook her head, "Everything is alright." As he turned to look at Kagome he noticed something strange about here. "What is this?" He asked as he looked closer and noticed blood in the corner of her eye. 'Why is there blood there? It wasn't there a moment ago.' Worried he lifts her eye lid and gasps, "Kaede!" He yells, freaking the woman out a bit. She walks over to where Kagome is lying and looks, "What is it Inuyasha?" She looked where he's looking, seeing the blood shot eye. "Oh dear, here eye is bleeding."

Inuyasha grabs a cloth and wipes the side of her eye, "This isn't normal is it? Where is that damn book." Shuffling through Kagome's bag he pulls out the book on the spell caster Lunara left. "Kaede can you read?" She huffed a tiny bit, "Of course I can read. Let me see." She looks over the book for a moment while Inuyasha wipes Kagome's eye repetitively trying to stop the blood, but laid his head on her chest when he realized that he couldn't stop it.

After a few moments of looking at the book Kaede dropped it, "Inuyasha this is bad." She said as she looked at the ground. Inuyasha muffled. "What is it?" He kept his head on Kagome's chest. Kaede sat down on the other side of the girls body, "She is being taken over by the dream caster. He desires a physical body with spiritual power. Have a look Inuyasha." She said as she lifted Kagome's eye lid. Inuyasha looked, carved into her eye was the symbol of a crescent moon.

"This is the mark of the first stage, I'm afraid if we don't do something soon there will be no saving her." Kaede said as she got up. Inuyasha stared with wide eyes at Kagome's eye and let it shut, "Kaede it'll be nightfall soon. Will you please watch over Kagome until I come back?" Kaede nodded and sat down next to Kagome, "What will you go do Inuyasha?" He looked back at her, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Walking out the door he was gone.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked to Lunara and Keiko's home. "Hello? Lunara?" Miroku yelled walking in, Shippo on his shoulder. "Keiko?" Sango yelled as they made their way to the second floor of the home. "Keiko I won't let you win!" Lunara yelled as a clash of metal was made. Sango looked at Miroku in curiosity to keep going. "LuLu you always win! I'll win this time!" The door comes flying off a room and creates a hole through the wall. "Miroku are you sure it's safe to go?" Shippo asked hiding behind his head.

Miroku made his way towards the open door way, "Hello?" As he asked a shelf came flying, hitting him in the face. The monk fell back, "Oops! Hey Sango and Miroku are here!" Keiko said as she stabbed her sword into the floor of the room.

Keiko's sword was called the star-fire. It was red and orange like the tail of a shooting star and once it links with the demonic energy of it's holder it shimmers with a wonderful yellow-oranges light like a falling star. Lunara was considerate enough to stick her sword back in its case. Lunara's was called the river of stars. The sword was black with silver specks like it was the galaxy in a sword, it shimmered with the beauty of the galaxy. When it links with it's holders demonic energy it becomes pure black with a purple tint.

"What brings you guys here? Please ignore the sword fight, Keiko bet I couldn't win in a sword fight." Keiko nodded with her arms crossed. "Lunara, I had a a worry in my mind that I thought you would have the answer to it." Miroku said as he got up, brushing off the dirt off his face. Lunara looked at him and folded her arms, ears twitching to listen, " Alright, what is it?" Miroku coughed a bit, "What does that book mean when it says that there is a chance that a person that encounters the dream caster could also lose their life along with the one already under the spell? Does that mean there is no hope to save Kagome?"

Keiko looked at Miroku then to Lunara, "LuLu?" Lunara looked at Shippo when he called her that. "It's true, though there is no recorded apparent way to kill a dream caster there are a lot of documented deaths from dream caster spells in that book. All we can do is hope Inuyasha will be speedy and not disrupt the flow of Kagome's dream." Lunara looked away, "But there is hope. While in the dream world Inuyasha could communicate with Kagome. It's a very slim window though. As long as he doesn't do anything hard she should come out alive." Miroku looked at her with wide eyes, he hadn't read that far into the book. Sango looked at Keiko and Lunara, "So all we can do is hope?" Lunara nodded, "Pass this information to Inuyasha, tell him he has to appease the spirit of the dream caster to break the curse since there is no apparent way to kill it. If he does that the dream caster should let Kagome go."

Sango widens her eyes, Miroku looked at her and nodded. "We will, thank you." Keiko giggled a bit, "Trust us, it wasn't easy finding a way to break this." Miroku and the others started walking down the stairs and going out the door. As they walked away from the house Miroku looked at Sango, "I really hope this works. Now lets get back to Inuyasha before night fall. Tonight is the night."

As they made their way back to the village Inuyasha was sitting in the same tree he had always sat in when he was thinking hard. 'I don't know what I would do if she didn't live after this. She is so miserable..' As he said that he caught the scent of a familiar female. "I know this scent, Kikyo." As he said that a soul collector passed by him and as usual he decided to follow. 'I can't help it. I can't just ignore that she is near.'

He followed the collector to an open field with one tree in the middle, inside this tree sat the priestess. "Kikyo. What are you doing here?" She opened her eyes and looked not saying a word. They stared in silence for a few moments before she moved from the tree. "Inuyasha.."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a light in her eyes, "I was hoping I'd see you Inuyasha." He looked at her with curiosity while his ears twitched a bit. She staggered towards him, falling into his chest with enormous force making him fall backwards. As he looked down at her he decided to embrace her, she was slowly moving to remove his clothes.

Inuyasha knew what she was going for, 'I hope she doesn't think I'll go along with this' unaware that Lunara and Keiko were in the tree above them watching. Lunara looked at Keiko with such disgust she couldn't even fathom it, "I'm glad you like to spy on people Keiko, this is totally something to use as blackmail over the _dog's_ head for future events." They continued their spying as Lunara shielded Keiko's innocent eyes from this vile sight that she realized was going to take place in the direction Kikyo was heading.

"Lunara this is icky. Are they gonna mate!? He's suppose to be in love with Kagome." Keiko said shielding Lunara's eyes. Lunara shifted her weight to the left a bit and smirked, "Let's see what happens." They continued looking at the dead clay pot and Inuyasha in their lovers embrace. 'I hope he redeems himself before Kagome dies. I really hope he doesn't mate with her.' Lunara thought as she contemplated whether to rip his man parts off first or his head and shove it in a fire to make food.

Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was looking, "Kikyo.." He pushed her away so he could look at her face, "I can't do this. It isn't fair to Kagome." Kikyo looked at him with her head cocked to the side, "What do you mean Inuyasha? You love me and have no feelings for that reincarnated version of me. It will always be about me." Inuyasha looked at her, "Kikyo I can't do this. I'm in love with Kagome and she needs me." As he went to walk away she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, "If you truly loved her you wouldn't have came here!"

Keiko and Lunara were listening carefully and couldn't believe what they had just heard. "Maybe this is why her dream self was telling her to kill Kikyo." Keiko looked at Lunara, "Or maybe it was a phase to drive her into the darkness and into madness. It'll manifest in her dreams until she becomes nothing right Lunara?" Lunara looked down and nodded, 'She is right, it's already manifesting in her mind to the point she's in a comatose state due to the spell.' "Hopefully Kagome will pull through. Let's go back to the village." Keiko nodded in agreement as they both jumped from the tree and left.

Inuyasha was still with Kikyo, "I have to go Kikyo. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." After saying that he turned to leave again but Kikyo refused to let him leave. As she grabbed him her hands began to glow as they started purifying Inuyasha, he looked at her noticing the anger in her eyes from him wanting to leave, "Really Kikyo?" He pushed her away and made his way forwards. She sat on the ground in shock, "I couldn't even completely purify him."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were almost to the village when a demonic aura float over them towards the village. Shippo's tail started shaking at the feel. "I don't like the feel of that Miroku, we should hurry." Sango said running ahead of him. "Man, this is a horrible time to not have Kirara. We should have brought her." He said as he grabbed Shippo by his tail. As they ran they passed Sesshomaru who was going in the opposite direction of them with no interest to go towards the aura knowing it was Naraku.

"Hey guys wait up!" Keiko yelled as she and Lunara ran towards Miroku and the gang. "Hey it's Lunara and Keiko." Sango looked back as Miroku said stopping to wait for them. Keiko caught up who slid on her knees to a stop and huffed for air from running as she refused to ride on Lunara's cloud. "Why hello ladies!" Miroku grabbed Lunara's hand and rubbed it. Her ears twitched as flames formed around her eyes, Sango took her weapon in hand and smacked him with it causing him to go flying through the air. Keiko watched him land in a tree from afar, "That had to of hurt. Why is he always hitting on someone. Next you know he'll fall for a rock and lose his mind." She said as she dusted her knees off from her home run slide.

Sango held her head in her hand, "I'm sure he will in no time." Lunara chuckled a bit, Keiko scratched her head in disappointment at the monk. "So what brings you guys here?" Sango and Shippo looked at them with curious eyes. Lunara and Keiko looked at each other and sighed, "We came to make sure everything went according to the plan but we ran into something we didn't want to see." Lunara said with a snippy tone of anger. Keiko nodded at the Neko's statement. As Sango looked at them with such curious eyes she was afraid of what they were going to say they saw, "What did you see?"

Keiko looked at Lunara with such sad eyes, she was afraid to answer the demon slayer. "Well. We saw Inuyasha with that dead clay pot. You know? The resurrected miko." Lunara said swishing her hand back and forth hoping not to anger the slayer but she noticed it was too late when she sensed Sango's anger boiling over. Miroku managed to collect himself and walk over to realize Sango was still furious but he felt that it wasn't from him since he had just been thrown into a bundle of trees.

As Sango started clutching her fists tighter she noticed a red figure in the distance. "Inuyasha.." She said with fury in her voice as she started stomping towards him, Lunara followed to keep peace since her and Keiko were spying but she knew it would do no good. "Sango don't be so rash!" Keiko yelled as she ran behind them, Miroku looked around confused, "What is her issue Shippo?" Shippo looked at him and shook his head, "Inuyasha was with Kikyo again, what else Miroku?"

Miroku held his hands together, "I'll pray that she only half kills him for that, Kagome needs him and he's off doing the nasty with Kikyo. Of all the people he could be with." Shippo shook his head again, 'Wow Miroku, that's not helping.' He thought to himself. Inuyasha was walking slowly thinking to himself, 'I never thought I'd be able to tell Kikyo no in all my life. I love her but I love Kagome and I chose Kagome. That's who I want to be with.'

Inuyasha looked up just in time to be knocked to the ground, Sango sat on him and started punching him, "How dare you do that to Kagome! What does that dead freak have that she doesn't!" She kept punching him as hard as she could. Keiko tried to pull her off but only got punched in the process of trying. "You ingrate! You are such an idiot for doing that! How could you!" Miroku and Lunara finally manage to pull her off just for Miroku to lose his footing and let Sango go.

Inuyasha looked up at Sango before she climbs back on him with a log and starts beating him with it, "How can someone as sweet as Kagome be in love with someone as horrible as you, I don't get it! She does a million things just for you and you repay her with this behavior! I hope that clay pot is worth it!" Sango yells as she climbs off of him but hitting him one last time super hard. He looks at Miroku and Miroku just looks away. "Wait. How did you know I was with Kikyo?"

Sango walks away, "Lunara it's your turn, I can't handle stupid." As she got out of sight Miroku followed. Lunara was foaming with demonic aura as her anger was building up, "Oh yes. Finally." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and back at Lunara with fear, "Hey Miroku! Help me will you!" Miroku stopped walking and looked back, "Sorry Inuyasha, but you deserve it this time." He turned and ran away. Keiko looked at Lunara as she inched towards Inuyasha, "Pst. Inuyasha." He looked at her, "What?" She giggled and patted his head, with a shine of evil in her eyes she became eye level with Inuyasha. "If I find you with the clay pot again I'll rip your man parts off and feed them to wolves."

She walked away and left Lunara alone with him. There was utter silence between both of them for a few moments. As Inuyasha looked away at the ground he huffed, "Look I'm sorry but I had to tell Kikyo I couldn't see her anymore. I want to be with Kagome." Lunara paused for a moment, looking at the half-demon with a cocked head and eye twitching. She walked over to him and placed her hand over his face, "Show me." She said as she closed her eyes and a flash of light glowed in his face. He had no idea what would happen from this light.

 _Lunara's Memory viewer_

" _I have to go Kikyo. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." After saying that he turned to leave again but Kikyo refused to let him leave. As she grabbed him her hands began to glow as they started purifying Inuyasha, he looked at her noticing the anger in her eyes from him wanting to leave, "Really Kikyo?" He pushed her away and made his way forwards._

Lunara let go of his face and stepped back, "You weren't lying." She smirked and turned to walk away. Inuyasha looked confused as to what had just happened between him and the neko. "What just happened?" Lunara waved at him, "If you don't hurry up I really will kill you _dog_ , the sun will be down soon and you have to get ready to do what you have to before then." She pointed at the sky as she kept walking away from him.

Keiko ran up to Lunara, "So I see you used your memory recall, what did you see LuLu?" She looked at her half-demon best friend and started laughing uncontrollably. Keiko looked at her with confusion in her eyes, "What happened!?" Lunara looked at her for a moment, "The dead clay pot tried to purify him! It was funny! I wish I could show you the memories I recall!" Keiko laughed a bit as they headed towards the village, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

He looked up at the sky, "Well that was odd." He got up and walked his way towards the village. Miroku and Sango along with Shippo had made it to the village. They entered Kaede's hut and sat near Kagome. "I wonder if they killed Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she cleaned Kagome's face with a wet cloth. Miroku scratched his head and sighed, "They probably brutally beat him, especially Lunara who doesn't like him as it is." As Miroku said that Lunara and Keiko entered the hut, "We didn't kill him. Not yet anyways. But for now let's focus on the fact that Inuyasha has to get in and out of Kagome's dream wave without dying." Lunara said as she made a cup of tea for herself, sitting down and taking a sip.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for Inuyasha to get here. He should be here soon." Keiko said pointing out the door of the hut towards the north. Lunara nodded and continued to sip her tea. Sango looked at both of them with concern, "Why are you guys here?" Keiko looked at Sango and smiled, "Well you see!" She said climbing to the ceiling and hanging from the rafter, "We were worried and decided to come witness the process." Lunara gave the group a thumbs up in agreement. "Plus Keiko wouldn't let me be unless we came to make sure Kagome was alright."

Keiko giggled and swung on the rafter. Inuyasha walked into the hut and Keiko landed on him, "Hi Inuwasha! How is it going? Are you prepared?" Lunara laughed a bit as she watched the _dog_ get angry. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome as soon as he got Keiko off of him. He sat down and moved the hair from Kagome's face, "Well it will be night soon. I guess I'd better be ready when I lose my powers." He said. Sango looked at him, "Inuyasha I'm sorry I tried to beat your face in." She felt bad and Inuyasha knew that. "It's fine Sango, you didn't know what to think. I don't blame you. I'm sure Kagome would have done the same thing only she would've sit me." He looked at Kagome, 'Man I miss you telling me to sit. I just miss your voice.' Sango looked at him while he was deep in thought. "Inuyasha I'm still sorry, and I know you miss Kagome. I don't know how we could help." Miroku looked at Sango as he saw tears starting to fill in her eyes. "Sango it will be fine, now get some sleep. We have to stay up while Inuyasha is in the dream world." With that everyone decided to take a nap, but Inuyasha just sat there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(A/N: I just wanted to warn everyone ahead of time that there is INDEED a small sex scene in this chapter my friend Mikey was nice enough to write it since I don't think I'd be good at it.. So brace yourselves it might not be good. Enjoy your reading!)

It was moments before nightfall when everyone awoke and started getting ready. Inuyasha had been ready since he learned that he would have to do this to save Kagome. "Alright well I'm ready for this. What is everyone else going to do?" Inuyasha asked pointing at everyone. Keiko pointed back at him, "Were are going to watch you sleep silly. What else would we do?" She smiles while Lunara nodded in agreement, "She is right Inuyasha. Someone has to watch you so we decided that we all would."

Inuyasha looked at them and nods, "Alright well it's almost time. I should turn soon." Shippo looked at Inuyasha and gave him a thumbs up. A few hours past and everyone watched Inuyasha slowly lose his ears, turning into a human. As he sat down he lost the silver color of his hair and his amber eyes changed to brown. Keiko and Lunara were wide eyed at the sight of watching him lose his powers, Miroku and the gang were use to see it.

As Inuyasha sat next to Kagome Lunara walked over next to him, "Give me your hand." She said as she grabbed his hand, slicing his palm open. Keiko sliced Kagome's palm open and the two pushed their palms together, "Now remember Inuyasha, you have a time limit. Just find the dream caster. Don't do anything rash that could alter Kagome's subconscious." Lunara said as she punched him in the chest.

He nodded and within a few minutes he was sound asleep. Keiko looked at him and then to Lunara, "Quick LuLu." Lunara looked at her, "What?" Keiko opened her hand, "Give me some paint I'm going to paint his face." Lunara smacked Keiko's hand. "You fool, why don't we both paint it!" She says holding two paint brushes.

 _In the dream wave_

" **Okay well this isn't that bad." Inuyasha walks around a open field of flowers and trees. As he walks along the path of trees and grass he comes across the well. "Well I guess this is the exit to the next wave? I don't see anyone." He says scratching his head. He looks around a little more, "Man I wish I wasn't human, finding Kagome would be a lot easier. Damnit."**

 **He walks around the well and finds something shinny on the ground, as he walks over to pick it up he hears voices coming from the well. "Well that is just creepy." He picks up the shiny object off the ground to realize it was a necklace Kagome wore. "Well I guess this is a clue to my guess about the well." He looks over at the well. "I guess I'm going in." He climbs onto the well and looks down into it. "It's kind of creepy." He said as he jumps in it.**

 **As he falling through the air he notices memories flying by him from Kagome's mind. "Wow, there are a lot of memories of me here aren't there?" He looks and finds a recent one, "Is that me and Kikyo?!" He says as he squints his eyes to make sure. "Well shit. No wonder she was mad this last time." He finishes falling and ends up in a cave.**

" **Alright now let's find that dream caster." He says as a roll of nightmares Kagome had described to him float by, "I think if I follow this it'll lead me to the bastard. Seeing as I'm attacking Kagome in these nightmares." He starts walking at first but picks up the pace soon after hearing some unusual noises ahead of him. After a few minutes of following this he stumbles across a demon. This demon was short, blue and had a dream catcher on his forehead. As Inuyasha approached it he noticed it looking at him.**

" **Who are you?" The demon asked sending out nightmares from the line of visions. Inuyasha looked at him and chuckled, "I take it you're the dream caster?" The demon nodded in agreement to Inuyasha's question, "Indeed I am young man, I suppose you are Inuyasha?" Inuyasha cringed at the demon. "How do you know my name? Why are you in Kagome's head?" The demon looked away, "I know your name from this girl. I am in her mind because she has become full of sadness. I'm slowly sending her into madness."**

 **Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword. The demon chuckled a bit, "It is no use to try and kill me with that. The only way to kill me is to kill the sadness in her heart which you won't be able to since you are the cause of it." He said as Inuyasha felt the ground under him crack, "Now be gone!" As the demon said that Inuyasha fell through a hole and hit the ground hard enough to make him shed a tear.**

 **Inuyasha fell into a dark place, as he stumbles around he gets pissed, "Are you serious dream world!? You couldn't give me some light!? It had to be a dark room!" As he says that he hears someone crying in the room. He looks around, feeling around until his hand touches someones shoulder. As he tries to figure out who it is the figure moves away, "Don't touch me..." A female voice says as the crying continues. He listens very carefully before feeling around for the figure again, as he grabs it he tries to find it's hand.**

 **"Don't touch me!" The woman says as the force sends Inuyasha flying backwards, hitting a wall and being slightly purified from the energy force. As he hit's the wall a light shines on the female and he looks at her, "Ka..Kagome.." The figure looks, cheeks flushed from crying and her eyes widen. Kagome sits up straight trying to figure out who it was touching her, she squints her eyes and looks as a light shines on Inuyasha.**

 **As she see's him she cowers in fear against the wall, "Please don't hurt me anymore.." Inuyasha looks at her in confusion, "Kagome I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help you." She looks at him and cries more, "Don't hurt me.." Inuyasha looks to the side where there is light shinning down. It was him and Kikyo the last time she saw them together. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Kagome I'm sorry, I won't hurt you anymore I swear." She looked to the sight before her and continued crying. As he went to touch her he watched cuts appear on her arms and legs.**

 **The demon decided to make his appearance known as he showed himself behind Kagome, "Isn't the fear great? It's a unique taste." He licks his lips and inhales the air filled with fear around them, "It would be a shame for me to lose such a source of fear. It is delicious, I don't want to let it go." Inuyasha looks at him as he scratches Kagome on the back making her cry out in pain and cower back into a ball. "Kagome! Look at me! Hey!" Inuyasha yells as loud as he can.**

 **The demon laughed, "She is stuck in a dream trans. There is no way to wake her, she only thinks you are an illusion here to hurt her." He laughs Maniacally as he disappears. "How am I suppose to break a trans. I don't even know how to tie my own tie!" He looked at her and thought to himself, 'Unless I can prove to her I'm not an illusion.' He walked over to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and leaned in to press his lips against hers. As he did this Kagome looked into his eyes and started crying more, as he moved away she suddenly started looking around, "Inu-Inuyasha?" She said confused and uncomfortable, blushing as red as a strawberry.**

 **He blushed and looked away, "Nice of you to wake up!" Inuyasha patted her head and looked into her eyes when she didn't speak after that. "Kagome are you alright? Hey, Kagome!" He waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers. She looked with a blank stare into the distance not responding to his repeated snaps and waves. Inuyasha finally gets fed up with it, "Kagome wake up!" He smacks the back of her head hard enough to stun her out of her trance. Kagome rubs her head, "What was that for Inuyasha!" As she says that everything began to fade and disappear after that. The demon reappeared before half his body disintegrated, "What is happening to me!" Inuyasha looks at him and smirks, "Well it does seem that Kagome's fear is gone. Now you're disappearing since there is nothing else here for you to destroy." Kagome starred off into space again, looking at the demon with such fear in her eyes. Once the fear began to reemerge again the demon stopped fading. "Well it would seem that I am here to stay half-breed!"**

 **Inuyasha felt a force push him against the wall and hold him there. The demon walked towards Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder, "My dear Kagome. What seems to be the source of your fear now? For it is not me." A pool of light appears behind her as a vision comes through.**

" _ **Inuyasha I'm not sure how things will turn out but I do want to... You know.." Kagome said stuttering as a half naked Inuyasha stood in front of her. Inuyasha looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "What you're rethinking mating with me?" He said his voice slumped a little bit as he became a bit sad. She looked at him and stood up from her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing kisses along his jawline, down his neck and along his shoulders. He could smell the change in her scent from her arousal as he trailed his claws along the length of her thighs as he lifted her shirt.**_

 _ **Kagome's breathing became heavy as she could feel her core becoming hotter by the touch of his claws on her skin. "I do want this, I just have a fear that something bad will go wrong.." She says as she continues to trail kisses along his chest and down his very toned stomach. He huffs and pulls her shirt off, looking at her as he removed her bra, "Nothing will go wrong." He cupped one of her breasts in his hand as he squeezed it lightly. A moan escaped her lips as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it softly and squeezing the other one. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned a little more as he switched between her nipples while he pushed her towards her bed.**_

 _ **He gently pushed her down onto her back, pulling her skirt off of her and rubbing his hands along her thighs again getting a small shiver from her. As she watched him he pulled the edge of her panties down and trailed kisses from her hips down to mid thigh as he removed her panties completely. 'I'm super wet, I feel like something is going to go wrong.' Inuyasha looked at her and to ease her fear of something going wrong he licks up her thigh to her most delicate area. She gasped as his tongue slid across her light and to her woman part, she couldn't help but moan when he ran his tongue across the sensitive area.**_

 _ **Inuyasha realized his inner demon was pushing him to mate with her. "Kagome.. Are you ready?" Kagome looked at him and nodded, with that nod he removed the remaining pieces of clothing from himself. Kagome looked and saw his member was huge, the fear he would hurt her grew larger than the fear of something bad happening. She stared at looked at his amber eyes as she covered her face. "Okay I'm ready.." Kagome said with a deep breath Inuyasha pushed his member into her most delicate area, her breathing became heavy as she felt the massive pain from this experience. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair and started thrusting slowly so he didn't hurt her. As she became use to this pain the experience continued and Inuyasha up his movements. His rewards were moans and groans from the beautiful woman under him, He could feel her heat radiating off of her as she met his movements.**_

 _ **Kagome finally felt on cloud nine as the pressure in her lower region became larger, Inuyasha knew what was coming next and powered through it. Before he knew it she had exploded, he powered through and kept going. Kagome looked back at him, "Inuyasha that hurts.." She squeezed her eyes closed and opened one slightly to see his demon taking over. "Inuyasha!" She screams as an attempt to break his trans, he looks at her and growls, "You're mine!" He claws her stomach a bit and keeps going. She tries to break free but he pins her down so she can't move. She starts bleeding from the cut and that sends Inuyasha's demon half into a frenzy, he digs his claws into her thighs and ends up slashing them open.**_

 **The vision disappears as she sits in the same spot and the smell of her fear emanates off her body, Inuyasha looks at her then back to the demon but ends up looking at her again, "Kagome.." The demon inhales the smell of her fear, "Now that is delectable." He laughs.**

 _On the outside world_

Lunara and Keiko were sitting against the wall watching over Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies. Lunara looks over to Keiko and sniffs, "I smell blood.." Keiko sniffs and gasps as they move closer to Kagome's body. Lifting her shirt a little they discover a gash along with similar marks on her thighs. Keiko looks at Lunara, "LuLu I don't think the dog is making progress.." Lunara looks at the mark on her neck and smirks, "Or maybe he is. Look." Keiko looks and her jaw drops. "The mark is fading, which means whatever they are battling in there is working." Lunara says as she starts bandaging Kagome's wounds so she doesn't bleed to death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt 12

(A/N: I have provided the link for a quote of love Enjoy the story! quotes/keywords/true_ )

 _In the dream wave_

 **Inuyasha looks over at Kagome, "Kagome look at me!" He tries to free himself but feels a pain in her stomach as Kagome shoots him with a purifying light. "Don't hurt me.." Inuyasha falls from the wall and curls into a ball. Kagome starts crying again as she puts up a barrier unknowingly around her. Inuyasha looks over at her and thinks, 'Okay kissing her didn't do anything, apparently watching us having sex and me practically killing her didn't help either. I don't know what else to do.'**

 **He looked over at her, "Kagome look at me! Please.." Kagome didn't listen and continued her muffled crying. He looked at her again, 'Okay so maybe if I admit my feelings? Let's try that..' As he limped towards her he proceeded as far as the barrier would allow him, he dropped to his knees. "True love is selfless, it is prepared to sacrifice." As he said that he pushed through the barrier. Kagome turned to see him pushing through, "I won't ever hurt you, not on purpose and when I do hurt you in an accidental way I will always make it up to you. I have been in love with you for a while Kagome, and I'll be damned if I'll let you slip away this easily!" He pushes completely through and collapses. She looks at him and tears flow from her eyes with glimmers of pink and purple.**

" **In..Inuyasha.." She crawls over to him and moves his hair from his face. 'What is this feeling? He practically almost purified himself to confess his love for me.' She looks over and notices the demon. As she stands up her miko aura grows, "Hey! Slimbug!" The demon looks at her as she walks towards him, "Get out of my head!" She shoots a burst of purifying light at him and destroys his arm, "You don't get to stay here!" She shoots another removing his leg. "This is my mind and I have nothing to fear anymore which means you have nothing to feed on!" Shooting another burst of light hitting him in the side of the head. "Because I'm in love with Inuyasha and I fear nothing that comes from that!" with one last burst of purifying light the demon disappears.**

 **Her surroundings turn from dark black to light blue, Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks at her. She floats to the air and a light blue light surrounds her. "Kagome..?" As he watches she starts transforming gaining ears identical to his on her head, her hair becomes colored with silver highlights. As these transformations finish she is lowered to the ground and looks over to Inuyasha, "You may leave my mind now." Holding her palm up she engulfs him in a pure white light.**

 _On the outside world_

Keiko is hovering over Inuyasha as he wakes up gasping for air. Lunara looks at him, "Well I see you're not dead. Well done _dog_ with this situation." He looks at her and sits up. Miroku and Sango walk in, gasps escaping their lips, "What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha looks at them and then to Kagome who now has dog ears and silver highlights. Lunara looked at them, "Well there is an explanation for this. It seems Kagome and Inuyasha are now connected to each other so she has gained some new qualities including.." Lunara lifts her shirt and shows her wound healing in front of their eyes, "Super healing powers!" Keiko yells. Inuyasha hits Keiko on the head, "Shut up you're gonna wake her up!" Lunara glares at him and shoots a fire ball at him. Sango looks at Inuyasha, "So what happened..."

As Inuyasha explains what happens Kagome is lying there listening to it. Kagome keeps her eyes close and thinks, 'That's right. Inuyasha saved me. But what is catching my curiosity is that after I pushed him out I still didn't understand why I was being devoured by my fears. Maybe Lunara could help me understand it.' She sighed and opened her eyes to find everyone hovering over her. She looked at them, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Sango sighed, "You make a very pretty demon Kagome. Well, Half-demon for now." Miroku looked at her, "If you weren't one of my very good friends I'd be all over you lik-" Before he could finish Sango had hit him.

Inuyasha looked at her and watched as she sat up, "I need to talk to Lunara." As the neko-demon walked towards her she shooed Inuyasha away. For most of the morning Lunara and Kagome were talking, Inuyasha went to sit on his perch inside the tree he always sits in, 'Well I'm glad Kagome is safe.' Without warning he heard something he had missed and despised. "Inuyasha sit." He fell to the ground, he looked up at Kagome. "You were with Kikyo while I was sitting in a coma!" Her ears twitched with anger as she shot a ball of energy at him. "Don't do it again!" She falls to her knees and looks into his eyes.

"Kagome you're eyes.." She looks at him with confusion, "They're the same color as mine." He looks at her and her ears twitch, "Stop gawking at me and just kiss me already you idiot!" Kagome grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls his lips against hers. He wraps his arms around her and picks her up. Keiko and Lunara walk out and look at them, "Well Keiko I guess it's time for us to go home. Am I correct?" Keiko looks as she sighs, "Yeah I suppose. Let's go before we have to witness them doing the nasty thingy." She starts walking, Lunara stood there for a moment, 'I'm happy for you Kagome.' She turns and walks behind Keiko. Inuyasha and Kagome disappear into the woods.

Keiko and Lunara's walk home was boring until they ran into the fluff. "Hello Sesshomaru!" Keiko runs up to him, "Pst. Sesshomaru." He looks at her with an upset face. She looks at him, "Lunara likes you you noble stuck up fluffy dog. Go talk to her please?" With that being said she pats Sesshomaru's back and continues walking. Sesshomaru looks at her, 'I guess she didn't hear what the hanyo girl just said to me.' Sesshomaru chuckled and walked towards the neko. Lunara was thinking to herself when she rammed into a overly fluffy ball of fluff, as she looks up she notices Sesshomaru blocking her way. "Hello. Can I get by?" Lunara asked as she shuffled by, slightly blushing. She got past him only for him to use his demon speed to appear right back in front of her. She poked him with her finger, "Uh, Sesshy. I can't go home with Keiko if you're in my-" Sesshomaru pushed his lips against her's and pulled her in. As the kiss went on for a minute or so, Sesshomaru pulled away. Lunara looked at him.

Keiko looked back and smirked, "Well, there's the spark." She sighed and continued home to enjoy another day.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Well my friends! We've reached the final chapter. *Sobs silently* me and my beta reader hope to conduct a sequel soon. I forgot to mention I own Keiko and Lunara)

 **4 years later...**

Inuyasha walked around the corner of the house that him and Kagome shared. It's been 4 years. 4 years since Inuyasha and the gang defeated Naraku. 3 years since Kagome had returned to the feudal era resulting in the well closing up. 4 years since Lunara and Sesshomaru became lord and lady of the Western lands and 3 years since Miroku and Sango produced 3 adorable children.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "Wow it's been a crazy few years." Kagome waddled behind him and grabbed his hand, holding her other hand over her swollen stomach. "Inuyasha." She looked at him and smiled. He had to think to himself for a moment, 'I mated a beautiful woman and now we were having a baby. How wonderful.' Before he could say anything to his wife a thud and wind blew into them.

A hand gripped around his neck, "Inuyasha. Hello my dear brother-in-law. We must have a discussion." Lunara said and let him set on the ground rather than holding him in the air. Kagome with wide eyes looked between them and made a sound clearing her throat. Lunara looked over and blushed, "Oh my Kagome! You're glowing!" Throwing Inuyasha across the village into the forest, "I'll talk to him later about talking to those pesky Lords of the north and east. May I touch your stomach!" Kagome looked at her and smiled nodding.

As Lunara went to touch her stomach they felt an aura rampaging through the town. Sighing Lunara touched Kagome's stomach, "I'd better touch it before 'Mrs. Destroy everything in sight' gets here." She said as she rubbed Kagome's stomach. "Why is Keiko's aura so angry?" Lunara shrugged, "Since me and Sesshomaru mated all the noblemen have been stifling him for mating with a neko rather than one of their heirs. So Keiko has just been a supportive sister." She sighed again and mumbled under her breath, "If you count trying to kill any of them that show up for Sesshomaru."

Keiko walked on top of Kagome's hut, "Hey guys!" She said jumping down from the hut and skipping over her now waist length hair in a high pony tail. "Everyone is looking as dapper as ever!" Kagome blinked and sighed, "Hi Keiko. How has training been going?" She said pointing at Keiko's armor. Lunara looked and noticed something off. "Keiko are you not mating with anyone?" She asked catching the half-demon off guard. She scratched her head and sighed heavily, "No I'm not. And it's by my own choice. I just don't have an interest in anyone anymore." Lunara widened her eyes, "Wow not even the wolf?" Keiko sighed, "Desperate times my friend. No attraction to that man anymore besides he's married and mated to Ayame remember?"

As the girls continued their talking Inuyasha had finally made it back to them just in time to be pinned to the ground by a very angry Lunara. He fell to the ground with a dagger pointed at his neck, "Now my dear brother! I heard you were talking to the lords of the North and East. I demand you tell me what you were talking-" She felt herself being lifted off the half-breed by a pair of strong arms. She looked to find Sesshomaru holding her. "Sesshomaru, I would advise you to let me go." He huffed and started walking back towards the Western lands, "I can't do that my mate. I can't let you kill the filth for such a reason as talking to the North and Eastern lords." He said as he started to levitate. He hit his arms in an attempt to break free. "Hff, fine I won't kill him but I'd like to spent some time with my friends before Kagome's contractions start. She'll have the baby anytime now."

Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed, kissing her forehead lightly where her crescent moon mark was, "Fine but as soon as you're done we should be getting back to our duties, my lady." He smirks a bit and sets her down. Miroku and Sango along with their 3 children finally show up. The twin girls climbing on both Inuyasha and Keiko, tugging at their ears. In unison the two scream, "Stop touching my ears!" With balled up fists. Keiko punches Inuyasha in the back. Lunara and Kagome laugh but a sudden feeling in Kagome's lower abdomen stops her for a second, Lunara picking up her distress signals. Sango smiled, "Well Kagome, I see it's time for you to have a baby!" Miroku and Inuyasha's mouths drop open but Keiko pushes them closed, "No my lads, it is most undignified to let your mouths hang open!" She said as she skipped over to Kagome and Lunara. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an irritated look, "Ow. That hurts! Inuyasha you idiot, you did this to me! SIT BOY!" Kagome said as the woman helped her waddle to the hut. Inuyasha shook his head, "Why does she always do that!"

A few hours past as Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the hut. Sesshomaru and Miroku just sat there watching him. Sesshomaru finally cleared his throat at Inuyasha's constant pacing, "Inuyasha stop pacing, it isn't going to make child birth any faster." From inside the hut they could hear a very uncomfortable and in pain Kagome, a 'sit boy' came out every once in a while from it making Inuyasha dig into the ground. Miroku couldn't help but laugh at it. Sango walked out looking at the monk, "Uh Miroku.." He looked at his wife. "Yes my dearest?" She sighed, "Look Lunara said if you didn't shut your trap she would burn your hair off. So I like your hair. In other words... SHUT UP." She said and went back into the hut leaving the monk to fall over.

A few more hours past before they heard a faint cry coming from the hut. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound as he walked towards the door. Sango and Keiko came out covered in sweat, Keiko with a few bruises. "Well Inuyasha the girls are all yours, enjoy." Keiko said patting his back and heading towards the forest to go home. Sango walked towards her hut where Miroku had put the kids to bed and waved at Inuyasha. Lunara came out and sighed, "Well at least one of us had a kid." She looked at Sesshomaru, "Let's go home." She mumbled as she pushed him to walk towards the Western lands.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before he entered the hut. He looked over to see Kagome with a swaddled baby girl in her arms. He walked over sitting next to her and looking at his daughter. She had his ears and eyes, but her hair was black with light silver highlights and she had her mothers face. "Isn't she just perfect? I can't wait to have another." Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, "Can we just adore her for a little while?" She looked at him and smiled. "Of course we can."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome smiling, "So what are we naming her?" Kagome thought for a moment and remembered something cute, "Well Inuyasha I was thinking Kalu." He looked at her and at the baby girl. "Kalu?" Inuyasha said as the baby giggled a bit. She looked at Inuyasha with a smile, "Yeah, it was a name I came up with when I use to fantasize us together." She said covering her mouth. "Well Kagome, it seems you did have a dirty secret." He said kissing her forehead.

As they sat and looked at their bundle of cuteness they drifted into a sleep. Happy and content, that everything worked out how they had dreamed. And to think this all happened because of a fight that ultimately brought them together.

End.


End file.
